When The Snow Flake Fly Away
by xandraxu
Summary: DISCONTINUED, Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Note : Hajimemashite^^ Saya baru debut disini. Fiksi ini merupakan karya tulis yang saya gunakan untuk debut di situs ini. Fanfiksi ini terinspirasi dari novel 'Winter In Tokyo' karya Ilana Tan dan saat ini sedang dalam proses pembuatan film yang mengambil latar tempat di Tokyo. Disini saya meminjam beberapa setting yang ada dalam novel 'Winter In Tokyo'. Dan disini juga ceritanya tingginya Levi 170 cm untuk mendukung alur cerita, terus marganya Mikasa juga kuganti karena dia ceritanya jadi anak angkatnya Grisha. Satu lagi, disini saya Author newbie, jadi Mohon Bantuannya^^ Onegaishimasu^^ Mohon RnR-nya yaa. Sekian, Sankyuu Gozaimasu and Happy Reading^^ *bow

Disclaimer :

\- Shingeki No Kyojin © Hajime Isayama

\- Winter In Tokyo © Ilana Tan

\- When The Snow Flake Fly Away © xandraxu

Warning : AU, AR, AT, OC, OOC, Typo, No Bash, EYD kurang sempurna, Jika terdapat kesamaan alur cerita itu hanyalah sebuah kebetulan belaka.

.

.

.

.

.

Prolog :

 _December 1st, 2015_

Ia mengeluarkan belati dari dalam saku jasnya tepat pada radius tiga meter dari tempat sang korban. Korbannya tengah diikat terduduk diatas kursi. Lalu dengan perlahan ia mendekati korbannya dengan seringaian kejam. "Lalu apa maksud dari semua ini?" suaranya pelan namun tegas mengintrogasi orang yang menjadi korban tersebut. Tidak ada jawaban. "Apa aku harus mengulangi pertanyaanku kembali?" ia kembali berbicara. Hening. Tak ada jawaban. "Lelah sepertinya berbicara dengan orang bisu. Sia – sia saja suara yang kukeluarkan. Sepertinya aku harus melenyapkanmu jika kau terus – terusan diam. Secara cepat atau perlahan? Kau suka yang mana? Hm?" di ruangan itu hanya terdengar suara rintik hujan yang tidak begitu deras dan suara si penyiksa. Sedari tadi sang korban hanya menutup mulut enggan berbicara. Percuma saja jika berteriak meminta tolong karena ia berada di tempat terpencil. "Jika kau diam, maka akan kuanggap sebagai opsi kedua." ia mulai menyayat kulit sang korban menggunakan belati yang ia bawa. "Masih tetap diam?" katanya untuk kesekian kalinya. Penyiksaan berlanjut pada alat gerak atas sang korban. Ia mencabut kuku – kuku tangannya. "Aku lebih baik mati dengan harga diri, daripada mengkhianati golonganku." kali ini sang korban berbicara. "Baiklah, dengan senang hati permintaanmu akan kuturuti." Penyiksa tersebut kembali menjalankan aksinya. Ia menguliti sang korban. Memotong lidah dan telinganya. Mencongkel matanya. Menusuk jantung dan otaknya hingga beberapa kali. Mematahkan tulang hidung dan rusuknya. Merobek dan mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Memutuskan sambungan pembuluh darahnya. Darah memancar dari tubuhnya. Sepertinya si penyiksa mulai bergidik jijik karena sangking banyaknya darah di ruangan remang – remang tersebut hingga bisa disebut banjir darah. Jika saja vampire terdapat pada dunia nyata, maka tidak segan – segan si penyiksa memberikan darah korbannya untuk kawanan vampire berpesta, apalagi dengan darah manusia. Pada akhirnya ia mulai lelah dengan sepatu high heels yang ia kenakan sekarang. Sentuhan terakhir, ia memenggal kepala sang korban dengan menggunakan kapak yang terdapat pada ruangan tersebut namun tidak sampai lepas dari badannya. Lalu ia memasukkan jasad korbannya ke dalam box kayu dan dibuangnya ke dalam jurang guna menutupi jejaknya. Selesai sudah tugasnya. Ia pun segera pergi ke markas rahasia untuk menemui atasannya dan melaporkan hasil kerjanya.

"Kerja bagus, Arthuria." kata seorang wanita berambut blonde. Ia memberikan dua tumpuk lembaran uang kertas yang disimpannya kedalam amplop kertas berwarna coklat untuk diberikannya pada orang yang dikenali sebagai pemilik nama Arthuria. Dengan senang hati Arthuria menerima amplop tersebut serta tak lupa berterimakasih pada atasannya. Gadis surai hitam tersebut segera kembali ke apartemennya sebelum fajar tiba. Baru saja ia akan sampai ke apartemennya, tiba – tiba ia dikejutkan dengan suara tepukan tangan sebanyak tiga kali. Ia membalikkan badan dengan cepat. Iris onyxnya menangkap sebuah proyeksi seorang pria berbaju serba hitam dengan tatapan tajam. Pria itu berjalan ke arahnya. "Kau menghalangi jalanku." kata pria itu. "Jadi kau sudah tau?" tanya Arthuria. "Begitulah." jawabnya singkat.

Chapter 1 :

 _#Flashback_

 _December 5th, 2014_

Salju turun lagi. Kali ini tidak terlalu deras, namun angin malam ini sungguh menusuk tulang. Tetapi tetap saja jalanan selalu ramai akan orang – orang yang berlalu lalang. Maklum saja, pada saat itu merupakan jam pulang kerja. Gadis muda itu merapatkan mantel musim dinginnya sembari berjalan pulang menuju apartemennya.

"Mikasa, tunggu!" sebuah suara dari kejauhan membuat gadis bernama Mikasa membalikkan badannya ke sumber suara. Ia melihat seorang wanita berambut pirang berlari kecil ke arahnya. Itu Krista Lenz, gadis muda seumuran Mikasa. Ia cantik, pintar dan suka menolong. Lelaki mana yang tak mau bersanding dengannya. Walaupun ia masih muda, tetapi ia sudah memiliki pasangan hidup dan tinggal di satu gedung apartemen yang sama dengan Mikasa. Sungguh beruntung sekali orang yang menjadi suaminya.

"Kau baru pulang?" tanya Mikasa.

Krista menghela nafas. "Ya, sore tadi restoran sangat ramai. Hal itu memaksaku untuk pulang terlambat."

"Sepertinya kau membawa barang belanjaan banyak hari ini. Mari, biar kubantu." Mikasa menawarkan diri untuk membantu Krista. Ia mengambil bungkusan kertas coklat yang berada di tangan kiri Krista.

" _Arigatou_ , hari ini Armin akan pulang dari Nagoya." Krista merapatkan syal di lehernya.

"Oh, pantas saja kau berbelanja banyak. Ayo, percepat langkahmu sebelum hawa dingin membekukan kita di jalan, salju semakin deras." Mikasa mempercepat langkahnya.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, mereka sampai di depan gedung apartemen mereka.

"Mikasa, ikutlah makan malam dengan kami. Aku akan memasak menu spesial malam ini." Krista mengajaknya untuk makan malam di apartemennya.

" _Gomenasai_ , pekerjaan rumahku sudah menunggu. Terima kasih sebelumnya." Kata Mikasa dengan nada menyesal.

"Baiklah, semoga keberuntungan selalu berpihak kepadamu. _Konbawa_." Krista melambaikan tangannya

"Hampir lupa, sampaikan salamku untuk Armin. Sampai jumpa." Kata terakhir Mikasa sebelum mereka berpisah menuju apartemen masing – masing.

Mikasa menaiki beberapa anak tangga untuk menuju apartemennya di lantai dua. Apartemennya tergolong luas dan elite. Di dalamnya terdapat sebuah ruang untuk tamu sekaligus ruang keluarga, satu kamar tidur, satu kamar mandi, dan sebuah dapur mini, serta balkon yang menghadap ke arah barat.

Ketika ia sudah melampaui semua anak tangga, ponselnya berbunyi,ia mengambil barang itu dari dalam tasnya lalu kembali berjalan dengan terburu – buru . " _moshimoshi_?... _Okaasan_?... Apa? Ada apa dengan _Otousan_?... Baiklah, lusa aku akan kesana..." Braakk.. Belum sempat Mikasa menutup panggilan dari ibunya, seseorang telah menabrak bahunya dari depan dan membuat ponsel mereka terjatuh. Kebetulan seseorang itu juga sedang menggunakan barang tersebut. Mikasa mengambil ponselnya dan segera berlalu dari orang itu. Tak sadar, ponsel mereka tertukar karena merk yang sama.

'Dasar orang sinting, apa dia tidak punya mata.' umpatnya dalam hati saat sampai di depan apartemennya. Mikasa mengeluarkan kunci apartemennya dari dalam tas lalu masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Tak lupa ia mengganti sepatu bootnya dengan sandal putih tipis. Ia meletakkan tasnya dan mengambil handuk yang tergantung di dekat pintu kamar mandi.

Baru beberapa menit ia merendam diri di dalam bathtub, tiba – tiba saja ponselnya kembali berbunyi. Dengan malas, ia melilitkan handuk ke tubuhnya dan mengambil ponselnya. " _moshimoshi_?... Apa?... _gomenasai_ , mungkin Anda salah orang." dengan kesal, Mikasa menutup _flap_ ponselnya. Ia memandang sejenak barang itu. Lalu ia tersadar ada yang janggal dari benda tersebut. Astaga! Itu ponsel seseorang yang menabraknya beberapa menit lalu. Bodohnya, mengapa ia baru menyadari sekarang. Ia mendesah kesal. Ada niatan untuk mendatangi orang itu, tetapi sepertinya orang itu hendak pergi entah kemana, toh orang itu juga belum tentu merupakan penghuni apartemen di gedung ini. Sejenak ia berpikir, ia memutuskan untuk menghubungi nomor ponselnya, namun ia terlalu lelah untuk itu. Mungkin esok hari saja.

 _December 6th,2014_

Sinar surya menelusup paksa pada kelopak matanya lalu diteruskan saraf sensorik menuju otak. Tak lama kemudian ia menggeliat diatas ranjangnya sebagai tanda peka terhadap rangsang cahaya. Kelopak matanya terbuka memperlihatkan iris obsidiannya yang tajam mengkilat. Lalu indra pendengarannya menangkap sumber suara yang berasal dari benda di atas meja nakas. Dengan mendesah kesal ia menyambar ponselnya dan menempelkan benda itu di telinga.

" _moshimoshi_?... Apa? Aku tidak mencuri, justru kau lah pencurinya!... Baiklah, kembalikan sekarang... Apartemen Shinjuku, 268... Cepat kembalikan atau kau akan kulaporkan pada pihak kepolisian!" katanya pada seseorang di seberang sana.

Pagi ini masalah kecil menimpanya. Sungguh, mungkin sedang tidak beruntung atau dirinya sendiri yang ceroboh. Ia membuka tirai putih yang menggantung di jendela kamarnya, merapikan ranjangnya, tak lupa ia memanaskan air untuk hari ini. Bel apartemennya berbunyi. Ia berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya. Tampak gadis berumur dua puluhan dengan mengenakan baju tidur putih berbahan sutra. Gadis itu memasang raut muka yang tidak bersahabat.

"Dasar pencuri! Kembalikan ponselku." Seru gadis yang bernama Mikasa itu sembari memberikan ponsel yang dibawanya.

Si penghuni kamar tak berbicara apapun. Ia masuk ke dalam apartemennya untuk mengambil barang yang dimaksud Mikasa dan menyerahkannya kepada si empunya. "Beruntunglah karena kau bukan laki – laki." katanya sebelum memasuki apartemen.

Mikasa tak menghiraukan perkataan orang itu. Ia segera kembali ke apartemennya yang berada di seberang apartemen nomor 268. Apa? Berseberangan? Ternyata orang sinting itu merupakan tetangga depan apartemennya. Mimpi apa dia semalam? Bukankah apartemen itu kosong? Lalu sejak kapan orang itu tinggal disini? Bukan urusannya. Ia berharap orang itu tak mengusik hidupnya lagi.

Angin pagi ini cukup dingin. Padahal sudah pukul 9 pagi. Namun hal itu tak menyurutkan niat Mikasa untuk berangkat seperti biasa. Ia bekerja sebagai bartender di sebuah bar kopi di Harajuku sekaligus pemilik bar tersebut. Ia mengenakan sepatu bootnya ketika usai mengunci apartemennya. Terdengar bunyi pintu yang dikunci dari seberang apartemennya. Ia melirik ke arahnya. 'Orang itu lagi' batinnya. Sepertinya orang itu juga melirik ke arahnya. Ia buru – buru mengalihkan pandangannya dan segera menuruni anak tangga .

Mikasa merapatkan mantel hitamnya dan syal marunnya. Ia menoleh ketika ada yang memanggilnya. Itu Krista, seperti biasa, selalu anggun dan menawan. Suatu kebetulan mereka akan berangkat bersama pagi ini.

"Bagaimana dengan subway? Halte pagi ini terlihat sangat ramai." tanya Krista menoleh ke arah Mikasa sembari berjalan dari gedung apartemen mereka.

"Baiklah, kurasa akan lebih cepat sampai." Mikasa melemparkan senyum. "Kau tahu? Ada penghuni baru di apartemen tempat kita tinggal."

"Benarkah?" Krista membelalakan mata, memperlihatkan iris _sapphire_ nya yang indah ke arah Mikasa.

"Ya, tapi orang itu sudah memberikan kesan tidak enak kepadaku. Sungguh menyebalkan." Nada suara mikasa memperlihatkan bahwa ia sedang kesal dengan tetangga barunya.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Krista penasaran.

"Secara tidak sengaja kami bertabrakan dan ponsel kami tertukar. Lalu dengan seenaknya dia menuduhku sebagai pencuri."

"Begitukah? Lalu bagaimana dengan ponselmu?"

"Aku baru saja menukarnya tadi pagi."

Lelaki muda itu mendesah kasar lalu meletakkan berkas pentingnya ke sembarang tempat. Belum sempat ia menghempaskan badannya diatas sofa hitam yang berada di sebuah ruang kerja VVIP, seorang bawahannya telah mengetuk pintu ruang kerjanya terlebih dahulu. "Masuklah" katanya.

" _Sir_ , ada panggilan dari _Sir_ Erwin untuk segera menemuinya di ruangan kerjanya." kata seorang bawahannya.

"Ada apa lagi dengan orang itu?" gerutunya.

"Ada hal penting yang ingin beliau bicarakan pada Anda, _Sir_."

"Baiklah, aku akan kesana, kau boleh pergi."

Setelah menyampaikan informasi, bawahannya pun pergi. Akhirnya ia bisa menghempaskan badannya di sofa hitam. Terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Ia pun menyambar berkas yang diletakkannya di sembarang tempat tadi. Semua keterangan tentang sebuah kasus pembunuhan yang dilakukan oleh sekelompok orang belum lengkap, bahkan bisa dibilang sangat kurang. Setiap kata yang tercetak dengan tinta hitam ia baca secara teliti. Lalu ia meletakkannya lagi. Hampir saja lupa untuk menemui _Sir_ Erwin atau lebih mudahnya ia akan memanggil orang tersebut dengan sebutan ' _Ojisan_ '.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang kerjanya. Berjalan menuju ruangan _Sir_ Erwin. Tak lupa untuk mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Terdengar kata mempersilakan untuknya. Ia pun masuk dan duduk berhadapan dengan sang pemilik ruangan.

"Aku yakin kau pasti akan datang ke ruanganku." kata pria paruh baya tersebut yang diduga bernama _Sir_ Erwin.

" _Ojisan_ , ada hal penting apa yang akan kau bicarakan?" tanya lelaki itu tanpa basa – basi, seperti biasa.

"Aku telah mengumpulkan sebagian keterangan dari kasus pembunuhan di dekat gereja katedral di ujung kota. Diduga pelakunya adalah Annie Leonhardt beserta anggota golongannya." kata _Sir_ Erwin secara rinci sembari memberikan beberapa lembar data pada lawan bicaranya.

"Annie Leonhardt, Reiner Braun, Bertolt Hoover, Arthuria Brunhilde." ia membacakan satu persatu nama dari data tersebut, tetapi ia merasa ada yang janggal. "Mengapa disini tidak ditampilkan gambar sosok Arthuria Brunhilde?" tanyanya lagi.

"Sayang sekali, orang itu sangat misterius. Agen rahasiaku mengatakan bahwa mereka tidak menemukan orang itu, dikarenakan wajahnya yang tidak terlihat di kamera CCTV jalan saat mereka menjalankan aksinya." Jawab _Sir_ Erwin dengan nada setengah menyesal. "Satu lagi yang akan ku sampaikan padamu, sebuah permohonan dan aku harap kau dapat menerimanya."

"Apa itu?"

"Menikahlah dengan putri dari Grisha Yeager, Mikasa Yeager. Demi misi ini."

Lelaki itu tercengang, ia bertanya "Apa alasanmu menjodohkanku dengan putri dari Jendral Besar, _Ojisan_?".

"Agar misi ini berjalan dengan lancar. Kumohon bantuanmu dengan sangat." _Sir_ Erwin memohon.

Lelaki itu diam. Ia tak tau harus berbuat apa. Ia tidak ingin menikah di umurnya yang masih dua puluh lima tahun. Disamping itu, ia belum menemukan orang yang tepat untuk menjadi teman hidupnya. Dan sekarang, tiba – tiba ia telah dijodohkan oleh pamannya. Pamannya yang mengasuhnya sejak kecil. Jadi, ia harus menuruti satu permohonan ini sebagai balas budinya. Ayahnya telah meninggal sejak ia dalam kandungan. Sepuluh tahun kemudian, ibunya menyusul.

"Tak usah khawatir. Acaranya akan kuurus. Kau akan menikah dua minggu lagi." Lanjut _Sir_ Erwin.

" _Ojisan_ , dua minggu adalah waktu yang sangat cepat. Aku tidak yakin untuk..."

"Misi ini akan berjalan lebih cepat jika kau segera menikah." belum sempat lelaki itu menyelesaikan kata – katanya, _Sir_ Erwin sudah memotongnya.

"Baiklah, akan kupikirkan." kata lelaki itu sebelum meninggalkan ruangan _Sir_ Erwin.

"Mina, kau sudah mengantar pesanan ke meja nomor sebelas?" tanya Mikasa yang tengah meracik kopi.

"Sudah _Miss_." kata seorang pegawai disana.

Lalu ponsel Mikasa berbunyi. Ia mengambil benda itu dari meja kasir. Tulisan ' _Okaasan_ ' tertera pada layarnya. " _moshimoshi, Okasaan,_ ada apa?... Apa yang terjadi dengan _Otousan_?... Baiklah aku akan kesana sekarang." Mikasa terlihat pucat setelah menutup _flap_ ponselnya. "Mina, aku butuh bantuanmu, tolong gantikan _shift_ ku. _Otousan_ sedang kritis. Aku harus kesana." katanya pada salah seorang _waiter_ yang mengantarkan pesanan ke meja sebelas tadi.

"Baik, _Miss._ "

Mikasa mengenakan mantelnya dan segera berjalan keluar barnya menuju stasiun subway terdekat. Sangking terburu – burunya ia menyenggol beberapa bahu orang yang lewat disekitarnya. Ia pun sampai di tempat tunggu, dalam beberapa menit, subway yang akan membawanya ke Shibuya pun datang. Ia segera menaikki subway itu.

Terlihat seorang pemuda tengah menunggu di luar ruangan khusus untuk penderita yang sedang kritis. " _Oniichan_ , bagaimana keadaan _Otousan_?" Mikasa baru saja datang ke rumah sakit.

"Kritis..." jawab Eren yang merupakan saudara angkatnya.

"Lalu, dimana _Okaasan_?" tanyanya lagi.

"Sedang di dalam ruangan _Otousan_."

"Mikasa!" seorang wanita paruh baya keluar dari sebuah ruangan dengan raut wajah muram. Wanita itu mendatangi Mikasa.

" _Okaasan_..." Mikasa memeluk ibunya.

"Mikasa, ada yang ingin dikatakan oleh _Otousan_ , masuklah ke ruangan." kata wanita yang disebut – sebut sebagai ibunya.

"Baik, aku akan kesana." Mikasa berlalu dari ibunya menuju ruang rawat. Mikasa membuka pintu. Terlihat cat ruangan serba putih dan pria paruh baya yang tengah berbaring lemah di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Ia mendekati ayahnya, duduk di kursi di samping ranjang.

"Mikasa..." suara ayahnya terdengar lemah.

" _Otousan..._ "

"Umurku sudah tidak panjang lagi. Penyakit ini semakin menjadi. Percuma saja jika aku hidup." kesah ayahnya. Mikasa diam dan menatapnya nanar.

"Hanya satu permintaan yang akan ingin kuajukan padamu." ayahnya melanjutkan.

"Katakanlah _Otousan_..." Mikasa mulai memucat. Keringat dingin mulai keluar dari kulitnya.

-To Be Continued-

Mohon reviewnya para readers. Karena review dari kalian akan menentukan chapter selanjutnya di fanfic ini, wkwks :v *digampar. Btw, nama Arthuria Brunhilde diambil dari nama jerman. Orang itu akan dibongkar identitasnya di akhir cerita nanti, tunggu saja para readers, ngehahahah *tawajahat *digampar(lagi)

Sekian, Terimakasih~ *bow


	2. Chapter 2

Note : Hai hai^^ saya kembali lagi membawa chapter 2 *lambailambaicantek *dilemparsandal. Sesuai dengan janji saya, karena ada yang mereview, saya akan melanjutkan fanfiksi ini. Rate M disini hanya untuk adegan kekerasan dan mungkin ada sedikit lime, but not for lemon. Langsung saja, tanpa basa – basi. Mohon RnR-nya ^^. yow, cekidot and Happy Reading! ^^

Disclaimer :

\- Shingeki No Kyojin © Hajime Isayama

\- Winter In Tokyo © Ilana Tan

\- When The Snow Flake Fly Away © xandraxu

Warning : AU, AR, AT, OOC, Typo, No Bash, EYD kurang sempurna, Levikasa pair, Jika terdapat kesamaan alur cerita itu hanyalah sebuah kebetulan belaka.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hanya satu permintaan yang akan ingin kuajukan padamu." ayahnya melanjutkan.

"Katakanlah _Otousan_..." Mikasa mulai memucat. Keringat dingin mulai keluar dari kulitnya.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

Chapter 2 :

"Menikahlah dengan _Monsieur_ Levi Ackerman." ayahnya berkata dalam satu hembusan nafas. Mikasa terbelalak, sebenarnya ia tak memiliki rencana untuk menikah muda. Buruknya, ia bahkan tidak mengenal siapa calon suaminya yang telah dijodohkan dengan ayahnya. Ia ingin menolak namun tak bisa. Bagaimana pun ia harus menuruti perkataan orang tuanya sebagai balasan atas segala kasih sayangnya.

"Baiklah." Satu kata yang terasa sangat berat untuk diucapkan Mikasa. Sekejap kemudian, Grisha Yeager pun menutup matanya dengan damai. Setetes air mata terjatuh dari pelupuk iris _onyx_ -nya ketika melihat ayahnya sudah tak bernyawa. Ia segera memanggil dokter untuk segera menangani ayahnya.

* * *

 _December 7th, 2014_

Upacara pemakaman hampir usai. Semua memakai busana serba hitam. Peti jenazah pun dimasukkan ke liang lahat dengan perlahan. Lalu dikubur hingga menjadi satu dengan tanah. Mikasa, gadis surai hitam itu menaburkan bunga diatas makam ayahnya. Ia melirik sekilas nisan bertuliskan 'Rest In Peace, Grisha Yeager'. Merasa ada yang menarik pergelangannya, ia menoleh. Itu _oniichan-_ nya.

"Kau tau pria ber- _cravat_ putih di seberang makam? Dia adalah calon suamimu." Kata Eren berbisik. Mikasa mengalihkan pandangan kepada pria itu. Bukankah itu tetangga depan apartemennya. Astaga! Ia akan menjadi istri dari orang yang mengatainya pencuri pada tempo hari. Mendengar hal itu seperti tersambar petir di pagi yang cerah ini. Sungguh malang nasib gadis manis itu.

"Dia... tetanggaku." Bibir Mikasa bergetar. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi sekujur tubuhnya.

"Benarkah? _Otousan_ berkata padaku, dia merupakan perwira tinggi polisi militer dengan pangkat mayor jendral. Ia bawahan langsung dari _otousan._ Sebab itu _otousan_ ingin menjodohkanmu dengannya. Ia orang kepercayaan _otousan_ dan sangat bisa diandalkan. Lalu soal pernikahan itu..." Eren berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil nafas. "Pernikahanmu akan diadakan kurang lebih dua minggu lagi. Segala bentuk persiapannya sudah diatur oleh _Sir_ Erwin dan anak buahnya." lanjutnya kembali.

"Dua minggu?" tanya Mikasa. "Itu bahkan waktu yang sangat cepat." ia mengeluhkan masalah waktu.

"Entahlah, tetapi segalanya sudah siap 75% jadi yang harus kau lakukan adalah menjalaninya sebagai amanah dari _otousan_." Jelas Eren. Mikasa meneguk salivanya untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang kering. Ia kembali melirik pria ber- _cravat_ putih itu. Untuk sepersekian detik iris mereka bertemu. Iris yang sama dengan miliknya.

* * *

 _December 13th, 2014_

Mikasa kembali ke Shinjuku setelah pemakaman ayahnya tempo hari. Kini ia berada di bar kopi miliknya sekaligus tempat kerjanya. Badai salju sedari tadi tak kunjung reda. Sebab itu, banyak orang – orang menghangatkan diri di barnya. Pintu bar pun terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok pria dengan mantel hitam yang dikenakannya. Tampan. Beberapa wanita sempat menatapnya. Ia berjalan menuju salah seorang bartender. "Apa Mikasa Yeager sedang berada disini?" tanyanya pada bartender itu. "Ya, akan kupanggilkan jika Anda ada perlu dengannya." Kata bantender itu. Lalu pria itu beralih menuju sofa di pojok ruangan.

Tak lama kemudian, gadis yang dicari pun muncul. Ia menghampiri pria itu. "Jadi kau sudah tau siapa aku?" ia disambut dengan pertanyaan dari pria itu.

"Kau... _Monsieur_ Levi Ackerman." Jawabnya dengan terbata tetapi berusaha untuk tenang sembari mendudukan diri di depan lawan bicaranya.

"Bagus jika kau sudah tau tentangku dan perjodohan itu. Baiklah aku tidak akan basa – basi. Aku akan memberikan penawaran untukmu. Kita akan menikah hanya untuk beberapa bulan kedepan, setelah itu kita akan bercerai. Kau boleh menjalani hidupmu dengan tenang. Ini semacam kawin kontrak kau tau? Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah, selama tidak ada yang mengetahui hal ini."

Setelah mereka saling setuju, mereka pun berjabat tangan sebagai tanda pengikatan kontrak. Baiklah, Mikasa hanya akan menjalani ini untuk beberapa bulan. Hanya beberapa bulan, waktu yang sangat singkat, ya... waktu yang sangat singkat jika tidak ditunggu. Seminggu lagi mereka akan menikah. Sebentar lagi Mikasa akan menyandang gelar 'Lady Ackerman' tetapi hanya untuk beberapa bulan. Ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika hidup satu atap dengan Levi. Tidak! Bagaimana jika ia memiliki anak darinya? Tidak mungkin! Mereka sudah membuat kontrak untuk menikah dan hidup bersama untuk beberapa bulan, tentu saja tidak akan berencana untuk memiliki keturunan. Membayangkan hal itu saja sudah membuatnya tidak nyaman.

Sepersekian detik kemudian Mikasa terpecah dari lamunannya. Baru 5 menit sejak Levi meninggalkan tempat ia bekerja. Ia kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya meracik kopi agar tercipta rasa dan aroma yang khas. Ia termasuk orang sukses muda jika dilihat – lihat. Tetapi di usianya yang muda, ia terpaksa dijodohkan dengan orang tuanya. Masih saja hal bodoh itu berlaku di masa modern. Terkadang ia iri pada Krista yang bisa menemukan sendiri teman hidupnya tanpa dijodohkan dan kini Krista sudah berbahagia dengan Armin. Ia tak tau bagaimana dengan nasibnya mendatang. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkannya karena jika dipikirkan terus menerus ia tidak akan fokus dengan pekerjaannya dan membuat semuanya berantakan.

* * *

 _December 20th, 2014_

Gaun putih sutera tak berlengan berhiaskan manik berlian membalut tubuh ramping Mikasa. Ia melihat proyeksi pantulan dirinya di depan cermin. Surai hitamnya disanggul, tak lupa tudung putih transparan menyertainya. Polesan _make up_ natural dilukis dengan apiknya di muka. High heels putih elegan setinggi 5 cm dan sarung tangan dengan warna senada menjadi pelengkap penampilannya. Tiba saat satu setengah jam sebelum pernikahan dimulai. Terdengar ketukan halus ketika ia bercermin. Ia membukakan pintu dan terlihat _oniichan_ nya yang sudah terlihat rapi dengan balutan tuxedo hitam. "Bagaimana? Sudah siap?" kata Eren

" _..._ " Hening, tak ada suara.

"Ingat, hanya lakukan apa yang diamanahkan oleh _otousan_. Aku tau kau tidak akan mengecewakan kami, terutama _otousan_."

"Ya, akan kulakukan demi _otousan_."

"Baiklah, kita akan berangkat menuju gereja sekarang. Ritualnya akan dimulai sebentar lagi." Mikasa mengangguk mengerti. Ia menggamit lengan Eren untuk menguatkan mentalnya.

Setibanya di gereja, tampaknya para tamu undangan sudah mengisi semua kursi gereja. Terlihat sosok Levi yang sudah berada di altar gereja dengan seorang pastur. Mikasa didampingi Eren untuk melangkah menuju altar atau mungkin melangkah menuju masa depannya. Dalam hitungan menit mereka sampai di altar. Agar tidak memperpanjang waktu, pastur pun mengucapkan kalimat ritual. "Mempelai yang berbahagia, kalian datang di tempat ini untuk menerima berkat Tuhan, karena kalian berniat untuk saling mengikat diri dalam hidup pernikahan. Para pelayan gereja dan saudara – saudari seiman hadir juga disini untuk menyaksikan peristiwa penuh suka cita ini. Tuhan memberikan berkat melimpah bagi cinta kalian sebagai suami – istri. Beliau telah menguduskan kalian dalam pembaptisan dan kini beliau memperkaya serta memperkuat kalian dengan Sakramen Pernikahan ini. Semoga kalian saling mempercayai dan melaksanakan kewajiban hidup pernikahan. Kini saya minta kalian menyatakan niat itu dan mengucapkan janji di hadapan gereja."

"Saya Levi Ackerman, memilih engkau, Mikasa Yeager, menjadi istri saya. Saya berjanji untuk setia mengabdikan diri kepadamu dalam untung dan malang, di waktu sehat dan sakit. Saya akan mengasihi dan menghormati engkau sepanjang hidup saya." Kata Levi dengan tegas di hadapan calon istrinya dan juga jemaat gereja. Dan kini giliran Mikasa untuk mengucapkan janji sehidup semati di hadapan jemaat gereja.

"Saya, Mikasa Yeager, memilih engkau, Levi Ackerman, menjadi suami saya. Saya berjanji untuk setia mengabdikan diri kepadamu dalam untung dan malang, di waktu sehat dan sakit. Saya akan mengasihi dan menghormati engkau sepanjang hidup saya."

Pastur pun meresmikan mereka. "Atas nama gereja Tuhan, di hadapan para saksi dan umat Tuhan yang hadir disini, saya menegaskan bahwa pernikahan yang telah diresmikan ini adalah pernikahan yang sah. Semoga bagi kalian berdua Sakramen ini menjadi sumber kekuatan dan kebahagiaan. Yang dipersatukan Tuhan, janganlah diceraikan manusia. Ya tuhan, berkatilah dan kuduskanlah hamba – hamba-Mu dalam cinta kasih mereka. Semoga kedua cincin ini menjadi tanda kesetiaan bagi mereka. Saya minta kalian untuk saling memasangkan cincin dan mencium sebagai tanda ikatan cinta kasih yang kalian berdua resmikan dalam perayaan ini." kata sang pastur sembari memerciki kedua cincin platina yang dibawa oleh pelayan gereja dengan air suci. Setelahnya, Mikasa dan Levi saling memasangkan cincin. Levi pun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Mikasa. "Ikutilah apa yang dikatakan oleh pastur jika tidak ingin dicurigai." kata Levi berbisik. Ia merengkuh pinggul Mikasa. Mikasa berpegangan pada bahu suaminya yang baru resmi beberapa detik lalu sebagai balasannya, tidak, bukan itu alasan sebenarnya. Ia tidak ingin dicurigai. Untuk sepersekian detik kedepan bibir mereka sudah menyatu. Sesekali mereka mengambil nafas di sela – sela ciuman mereka. Hangat, itu lah apa yang dirasakan Mikasa saat ini. Ciuman itu hangat dan lembut walau hanya sekilas. Mereka melepas kontak fisik mereka dan diikuti sorak meriah jemaat gereja.

* * *

Levi berjalan beberapa langkah di depan Mikasa setelah turun dari mobilnya. Mereka telah sampai di gedung apartemen yang mereka tinggali setelah merayakan resepsi. "Malam ini dan seterusnya kau akan tinggal di apatemenku. Soal barang – barang di apartemenmu itu sudah dipindahkan oleh _Sir_ Erwin dan pesuruhnya yang mau repot – repot memindahkan barang – barangmu ke apartemenku secara cuma – cuma." kata Levi. Mikasa hanya mengangguk mengerti. Mereka kembali berjalan menuju apartemen tempat tinggal mereka. Tiba saat di depan pintu apartemen, Levi mengeluarkan sebuah kunci yang diduga merupakan kunci apartemen mereka. Ia membukakan pintu dan mempersilakan Mikasa untuk masuk terlebih dahulu. Sangat rapi, itu lah kesan Mikasa saat pertama kali masuk ke dalam apartemen barunya. Bahkan lebih rapi dari apartemen seorang gadis. Bau _Sandalwood_ menguar dari dalam ruangan. Terdapat satu ruang tamu, satu ruang keluarga, dua kamar, satu kamar mandi dan satu dapur dalam apartemen itu. "Gantilah busanamu." suara berat suaminya membuat Mikasa menoleh ke arahnya. Bagaimana pun, seorang istri harus menuruti perkataan suaminya. Ia pun beranjak pergi ke kamarnya, tidak, lebih tepatnya kamar mereka berdua.

Setelah mengganti gaunnya, ia mendapati suaminya yang sedang bersiap untuk pergi. Tunggu! Pergi kemana dia? Bukankah seharusnya pasangan yang baru saja menikah melakukan apa yang seharusnya dilakukan pada malam pertama mereka. Mungkin ini efek dari pernikahan yang didasari tanpa perasaan cinta. "M-mmau kemana kau?" tanya Mikasa.

"Kau tidur duluan saja. Tidak usah repot – repot menungguku." alih – alih menjawab pertanyaan Mikasa, Levi malah menyuruhnya untuk tidak menunggunya sampai pulang. Hening seketika. Mikasa lebih memilih untuk diam, karena ia merasa bahwa ini bukan urusannya. Ia hanya bisa memandangi punggung suaminya yang lama kelamaan menghilang di balik pintu. Mikasa memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkan hal itu dan segera tidur.

* * *

"Akhirnya kau datang." kata seorang perempuan pada Levi. Ia terlihat suntuk, sepertinya ia telah menunggu lama.

" _Gomenasai_ , acara pernikahan itu membuatku terlambat." Levi menggenggam tangan perempuan itu.

"Aku harus menunggu berapa lama hingga kau menceraikan istrimu itu?" tanya perempuan itu.

"Hanya dua bulan. Sabarlah menunggu." jawab Levi seraya mengelus puncak kepala wanita itu. Lalu seorang _waiters_ pun datang membawa pesanan mereka. Sudah bisa ditebak, mereka sedang berada di cafe sekarang.

"Baiklah, demi kau, aku akan menunggu sampai kapanpun." wanita tersenyum padanya.

Malam semakin larut. Mereka masih saja berdua. Apalagi sang lelaki sudah memiliki istri yang sah. Namun, walaupun sudah memiliki istri yang sah, ia bahkan tidak memiliki rasa cinta pada istrinya itu. Ia lebih mencintai wanita di hadapannya sekarang. Jika saja _Sir_ Erwin tidak menjodohkannya dengan Mikasa. Mungkin Levi akan menikahi wanita itu empat bulan mendatang. Baiklah, ini nasib dari seorang Levi Ackerman, lalu mau bagaimana lagi? Ia tak bisa menentang _Sir_ Erwin yang selama ini sudah memberinya naungan untuk hidup dan meniti pekerjaannya saat ini hingga menjadi seorang Mayor muda yang sangat bisa diandalkan dan menjadi kepercayaan Jendral besar. Wanita mana yang tidak mau menjadi teman hidupnya? Apalagi wanita yang sedang bersamanya itu.

"Sudah terlalu malam, pulanglah." kata Levi setelah beberapa jam berlalu.

"Tolong antarkan aku jika kau tidak keberatan." wanita itu memohon. Levi berpikir, ada baiknya ia menghantarkan wanita itu pulang. Seorang perempuan sangat rawan apabila pulang terlalu malam sendirian.

"Baiklah." Levi menurutinya. Wanita itu langsung menggamit lengan Levi.

* * *

Mikasa tiba – tiba terbangun. Ia melihat ke samping ranjang, tidak ada tanda – tanda kepulangan Levi. Ia berjalan ke seluruh ruangan, sama saja halnya. Lalu ia kembali ke kamar dan kembali berbaring. Namun kini ia tak bisa menutup matanya. Ia gelisah entah mengapa.

-To Be Continued-

.

.

.

Reply Review :

Minori Hikaru : siapa yaa kira – kira arthuria itu? :3 tunggu di akhir cerita^^. sankyuu gozaimasu for review^^

Plovercrest : saya yang mengetik adegan torturing aja merinding :3 mueheheh *dicekekArthuria. sankyuu gozaimasu for review^^

 _Gomenasai Minna-san_ ~ chapter dua ini lebih sedikit dibanding chapter satu. Belakangan ini, saya sibuk dengan kegiatan organisasi, saya sering pulang malam dan beberapa ulangan harian yang memaksa saya untuk belajar, belajar, dan belajar :( *curhat *digampar(lagi). Nah review kalian sangat mendukung saya untuk melanjutkan fic ini, bagaikan moodboster saya heheww :3

Okay, Sekian dan Terimakasih~ *bow


	3. Chapter 3

Note : Helooooohhhh ^^/ saya kembali dengan menenteng chapter 3 :v karena beberapa teman kelas saya dan para reviewer tercintah yang memaksa saya untuk melanjutkan fic ini, maka saya akan menuruti request kalian, heheewww :'3 *digampar(999+) sebelumnya chapter 3 sudah pernah saya publish tetapi saya remove karena belum pantas untuk dipublish, maafkan saya :( *muka melas* nahh kali ini sudah saya revisi dan terimakasih saya ucapkan untuk reviewer, reader yang mengikuti dan memfavoritkan fic ini, serta silent reader yang mlipir(mampir) di fic ini. okaii no basa - basi lagi. Happy Reading and don't forget to RnR ^^

Disclaimer :

\- Shingeki No Kyojin © Hajime Isayama

\- Winter In Tokyo © Ilana Tan

\- When The Snow Flake Fly Away © xandraxu

Warning : AU, AR, AT, OOC, Typo, No Bash, EYD kurang sempurna, Levikasa pair, Jika terdapat kesamaan alur cerita itu hanyalah sebuah kebetulan belaka.

.

.

.

.

.

Ia berjalan ke seluruh ruangan, sama saja halnya. Lalu ia kembali ke kamar dan kembali berbaring. Namun kini ia tak bisa menutup matanya. Ia gelisah entah mengapa.

* * *

Chapter 3 :

 _December 21st, 2014_

Mikasa menggeliat diatas ranjang sebelum membuka matanya. Sedetik kemudian matanya terbuka akibat paksaan sinar matahari yang menyusup melalui jendela. Iris _onyx-_ nya memeriksa ke sisi ranjang lain. Ia mendapati suaminya yang tengah tertidur pulas disampingnya. 'mungkin dia terlalu lelah.' Batinnya. Karena tidak ingin terlambat bekerja, ia tidak berlama – lamaan memandangi suaminya itu. Ia segera menuju dapur dan menyiapkan makan pagi untuk Levi sebelum ia berangkat. Tunggu, bukankah setelah menikah ia akan diberi cuti? Sebenarnya ia bebas memutuskan karena ia adalah pemilik tempat bekerjanya itu sendiri. Namun kali ini ia tidak akan mengambil hari libur. Sebab ia sudah menyangka bahwa Levi akan sangat sibuk dan jarang di apartemen sehingga ia sudah pasti sendirian di apartemen. Daripada membuang waktu sendirian di apartemen akan lebih baik jika waktunya digunakan untuk bekerja.

Setelah selesai pada urusan dapur, ia segera bersiap untuk berangkat. Pagi itu salju turun, namun tidak begitu derasnya. Sekilas Mikasa melihat jendela kaca apartemennya yang basah karena diterpa salju. Lalu ia mengenakan boots coklat mudanya dan berjalan keluar apartemen. Diliriknya apartemen Krista setibanya ia di lantai satu. Tidak ada tanda – tanda Krista akan berangkat kerja. Mungkin sudah berangkat mendahuluinya. Ia kembali berjalan keluar gedung seraya merapatkan mantel dan syalnya karena suhu pada saat itu cukup menusuk tulang.

* * *

Baru saja Levi terbangun dari alam mimpi. Tidak seperti biasanya, sinar surya tidak menembus jendela kamar mereka karena awan salju yang menghalanginya. Yang ada hanyalah kaca jendela yang basah diterpa salju. Hari ini sepertinya tidak ada yang harus dikerjakan olehnya dalam kata lain jadwalnya kosong untuk hari ini. Perkiraan Mikasa tidak tepat ternyata. Berhubung seorang Levi Ackerman adalah orang clean freak, jadi ia akan menggunakan waktu luangnya untuk membersihkan apartemen, walaupun tampaknya sudah terlihat bersih.

Ketika hendak membersihkan meja makan, secarik kertas menarik perhatiannya. Di atas kertas tersebut tersisipkan beberapa patah kata. 'Makan pagi sudah kupersiapkan untukmu. Aku akan berangkat seperti biasa. #Mikasa.' Netra _onxy-_ nya membaca kata demi kata yang tersisip di kertas itu. Ia membuka tudung saji yang diletakkan di atas meja makan. Baiklah, mungkin ini suatu perhatian kecil dari istrinya. Garis bibirnya nyaris tersenyum. Pernikahan tanpa cinta ini ternyata masih layak untuk dijalani, kecuali salah satu dari mereka memicu masalah dalam rumah tangga.

Tiba – tiba barang komunikasinya bergetar. Ia mendapati panggilan masuk dari wanita yang kemarin menemuinya setelah acara pernikahan. Ia membuka _flap -_ nya. " _moshimoshi..._ aku akan menjemputmu." Apalagi yang akan dilakukannya dengan wanita itu? Bahkan tanpa sepengetahuan istrinya. Namun, apa peduli Levi. Toh ini hanya pernikahan kontrak semata. Levi kembali pada pekerjaannya, membersihkan apartemen.

* * *

Levi mengenakan _coat_ hitamnya ketika hendak keluar dari apartemen. Seperti apa yang telah diucapkannya melalui pesan suara dengan seorang wanita tadi pagi. Ia akan menjemput wanita itu. Ia menaikki sedan putihnya yang akan membawanya ke distrik Harajuku, tempat wanita itu tinggal. Tak sadar ia melewati bar kopi milik istrinya. Meskipun demikian, istrinya pun pasti mengira ia akan pergi ke tempat dimana ia mencari nafkah. Namun pada kenyataannya tidak seperti itu.

Pandangannya terfokus pada jalanan distrik Harajuku. Mencari sebuah apartemen yang sudah tak asing lagi baginya. Beberapa menit kemudian, tempat yang dimaksud pun sudah terlihat di netranya. Ia melihat seorang wanita menggunakan _coat_ abu – abu yang terlihat sedang menunggu sesuatu. Kemudian ia memberhentikan kereta besi putihnya di depan wanita _coat_ abu – abu yang sudah tak asing lagi baginya. "Sudah lama menunggu?" tanyanya sembari menutup pintu kereta besinya.

"Tidak, aku baru saja sampai disini." jawab wanita berambut _honeybrown_ yang berada dihadapan Levi sekarang. Lelaki itu hanya memperlihatkan senyum tipis. Senyum yang diperlihatkan hanya untuk wanita itu seorang. Sepersekian detik kemudian jemari mereka bertaut. Akhirnya mereka bergeming dari tempat mereka berdiri tadi. Levi membukakan pintu sedan putihnya dan mempersilakan wanita yang terlihat kebih pendek darinya masuk.

Aneh, meskipun mereka sudah seperti dua insan yang sedang menjalin hubungan, namun rasa canggung tetap saja menyusup di tengah perjalanan mereka.

"Kau tidak keberatan jika menghantarkanku untuk berbelanja terlebih dahulu? Malam ini keluargaku akan berkumpul." karena bosan dengan suasana hening, wanita itu akhirnya bertanya pada Levi.

"Sama sekali tidak." Jawabnya singkat seraya memfokuskan pandangan ke jalanan.

Setelah melalui beberapa tikungan, pada akhirnya mereka berhenti di salah satu _center_ perbelanjaan di Harajuku.

* * *

Bar kopi terlihat sepi siang ini. Tidak seperti biasanya. Mikasa yang sedang tidak bertugas terduduk di meja pojok ruangan dekat kaca. Pandangannya sibuk melihat orang – orang berlalu lalang di jalanan Harajuku. Padahal suhu diluar seperti biasa, dingin. Sedingin hatinya.

Bunyi gemerincing lonceng pintu barnya membuyarkan konsentrasinya. Tanda bahwa ada _customer_ yang datang. Sepertinya rasanya tidak asing dengan wanita bersurai pirang dan beriris _sapphire blue_ , ah sudah bisa ditebak! Itu Krista! Dengan wajah sumringahnya ia berjalan menghampiri Mikasa di sudut ruangan.

"Hai hai... Mrs. Ackerman." katanya dengan nada sumringah seperti biasa.

"Bagaimana bisa kau datang kesini di jam kerja? dan berhentilah menggunakan embel – embel tersebut untuk memanggilku." Mikasa mendengus. Bola matanya melirik ke arah Krista yang hendak mengambil tempat duduk dihadapannya.

"Hanya bercanda." segurat lengkungan terlihat pada garis bibirnya terlihat seperti tersenyum diikuti matanya yang menyipit. Ia melanjutkan "Aku sedang cuti hari ini, jadi aku ingin mengunjungimu di apartemen, tetapi kata Levi kau sudah berangkat. Tunggu, apa kau tidak mengambil hari liburmu? Bukankah seharusnya kalian membutuhkan waktu untuk berdua saja?"

"Tidak, aku tidak membutuhkannya." raut wajah Mikasa menjadi suram.

"Mengapa?" tanya Krista lagi.

"Aku tidak mencintainya. Ah tidak, hanya sedang ingin bekerja." Mikasa cepat – cepat mengelak.

"Bagaimana bisa kalian menikah jika kau tidak mencintainya?"

"Perjodohan..." Mikasa menghentikan frase kata yang diucapkannya, lalu melanjutkannya kembali " _Otousan-_ ku menjodohkanku dengannya karena ia merupakan orang kepercayaannya. Ia mayor jendral serta bawahan langsung dari _Otousan_."

"Begitukah? Mungkin kau harus belajar mencintainya jika tidak ingin mengecewakan beliau."

"Aku bahkan tidak tau caranya. Kau ingin minum apa?" tanya Mikasa mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Vanilla Latte. Suatu saat kau akan menemukan caramu sendiri, percayalah." Krista membalikkan topik pembicaraan.

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar, aku akan membuatkannya untukmu." Mikasa berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Lalu beberapa menit kemudian ia kembali dengan membawa nampan berisi secangkir vanilla latte dan secangkir espresso diatasnya. Ia meletakkannya di meja setelah sampai kembali ke tempat mereka berbicara.

"Krista, apa kau bahagia setelah menemukan Armin di dalam hidupmu?" tanya Mikasa, entah apa yang mendorong Mikasa untuk menanyakan hal tersebut.

"Aku sangat bersyukur dapat menemukan Armin. Aku merasa bahwa aku wanita paling beruntung di dunia ini. Selama ini, kami tak pernah berselisih pendapat. Kami memiliki pikiran yang sejalan. dan kami saling mempercayai satu sama lain." kata Krista panjang lebar.

"Aku iri padamu." raut muka Mikasa sama seperti tadi, muram.

"Aku yakin kau dan Levi suatu saat akan menemukan kebahagiaan pada hidup kalian, tetapi entah kapan. Entah lama atau sebentar." Krista tersenyum untuk meyakinkan wanita yang ada di hadapannya sekarang.

* * *

"Mina, aku pulang, tolong jaga bar ini sampai jam tutup." Mikasa mengambil _coat -_ nya

"Baik Miss..." kata pegawai yang disebut – sebut bernama Mina itu. Mikasa mengangguk seraya memakai _coat_ tebalnya. Malam itu salju menumpuk setebal lima milimeter. Mikasa melangkahkan kakinya keluar bar. Jalanan Harajuku tampak ramai karena hari ini mendekati natal. Gemerlapan cahaya lampu jalan, baliho yang tersorot lampu, dan layar iklan yang terpampang di gedung pencakar langit menghiasi jalanan Harajuku. Mikasa berjalan mencari stasiun subway terdekat yang dapat membawanya pulang kembali ke Shinjuku, tempat apartemen tercintanya. Langkah kakinya perlahan namun pasti. Kanan berganti kiri, serta semakin mengurangi jarak menuju stasiun subway. Beberapa tikungan telah ia lewati. Setelah melewati tikungan terakhir, netra _obsidian-_ nya menangkap sekelebat proyeksi seorang lelaki setinggi sama dengannya yang mengenakan _coat_ hitam berjalan bersama dengan seorang wanita yang lebih pendek darinya. Jemari mereka terlihat bertautan. Matanya terbelalak melihat sepasang orang yang berjalan berdua tadi sedang menyusuri trotoar di seberangnya. Sepertinya ia tak asing dengan orang itu. Tunggu, bukankah itu suaminya. Lalu mengapa ia pergi bersama wanita lain. Udara malam ini dingin, namun hatinya panas. Entah mengapa dan entah apa yang dirasakannya kali ini. Lama kelamaan, mereka hilang di perpotongan jalan. Mikasa terdiam sejenak, karena semakin dingin, ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya ke stasiun.

Mikasa berdiri di dekat pintu subway yang bertujuan ke Distrik Shinjuku. Bayang – bayang suaminya dengan wanita lain masih memenuhi benaknya. Ia berusaha menghapus pikiran tersebut. Toh itu bukan urusannya, karena kembali pada satu alasan yang sama, penikahan ini hanya pernikahan kontrak.

* * *

"Ah.. Tunggu, aku melupakan sesuatu." wanita bersurai _honeybrown_ itu berhenti berjalan, membuat Levi yang berjalan di sebelahnya menoleh. "Aku lupa membeli cuka beras, kau tunggu sebentar disini." katanya lagi seraya membalikkan badannya untuk mampir di kedai terdekat. Levi memberi isyarat sebagai tanda 'meng-iyakan' apa yang dikatakan wanita itu.

Setelah beberapa menit, wanita itu kembali dengan beberapa bungkusan di tangannya. "Biar kubantu." Levi mengambil beberapa bungkusan yang dibawa wanita itu. Wanita itu tersenyum padanya. Mereka kembali berjalan. Salju pun mulai turun perlahan membawa suhu dingin. Jemari mereka bertaut seraya memberi kehangatan satu sama lain tanpa menghentikan langkah mereka. Tanpa disadari, ada sepasang mata yang melihat mereka dari seberang jalan sebelum mereka berbelok.

"Levi.. apa kau..." ucapan wanita itu terhenti karena tiba – tiba barang komunikasi milik Levi berbunyi.

" _moshimoshi..._ mengapa disaat seperti ini?... haruskah?... baiklah aku akan segera kesana." kata Levi pada orang di ujung sana. "Petra, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa menghantarkanmu kembali ke apartemen. Aku diminta untuk menghadiri rapat penting di markas." Levi memandang wanita itu lekat – lekat.

"Baiklah, tidak masalah. Aku akan menaikki bus menuju apartemen." wanita itu mengambil bungkusan yang dibawa Levi.

"Kau yakin?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

"Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Aku baik saja. Baiklah sampai jumpa, sebentar lagi keluargaku akan datang."

Levi melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat dimana ia memarkirkan sedan putihnya. Bayangan punggungnya pun menjadi samar – samar dan perlahan hilang di perpotongan jalan. Salju yang semakin menderas pun memaksa wanita mungil yang disebut – sebut bernama Petra itu segera bergeming. Ia membalikkan badannya untuk berjalan mencari halte terdekat sebelum salju membekukan badannya.

* * *

Petra berjalan menyusuri jalanan sempit. Jalan yang akan membawanya ke halte lebih cepat. Namun jalanan itu minim penerangan. Netranya memasang pandangan was – was. Derap langkahnya menggema diantara gedung – gedung tinggi yang mengapit jalanan tersebut. Apalagi ia berjalan sendirian. Semakin jauh semakin sunyi pula jalanan tersebut.

Samar – samar terdengar suara derap langkah yang mengiringi tempo langkahnya. Ia semakin was – was. Perasaannya gelisah. Pandangannya tajam tertuju pada setiap sudut jalanan. Derap langkah tersebut semakin terdengar dekat. Ia setengah berlari. Suara derap itu pun berhenti. Ia mengumpulkan mental untuk melihat ke arah belakang. Perlahan, ia memutar kepalanya. Belum sampai sepenuhnya ia melihat keadaan di belakangnya, tiba – tiba saja pandangan gelap dan kesadarannya semakin melumpuh.

Darah memancar keluar dari punggungnya, mewarnai merah salju putih di sekitanya. Tubuh ringkihnya terjatuh di atas aspal dingin. Pisau belati yang baru saja menusuk punggungnya berkilat kala benda itu terpancar lampu jalanan, lengkap dengan bekas darah yang menetes di ujungnya. Surai kuning si pelaku pun turut berkilat dibawah terpaan lampu jalanan. Iris biru sebiru atap dunia mendelik tajam ke arah mayat Petra. Tak ketinggalan noda bercak darah terpampang jelas di kulit putih porselennya. Walau begitu, ia sama sekali tak jijik dengan darah. Si pelaku menutupi kepalanya dengan tudung jaketnya. Ia membiarkan mayat Petra tergeletak di atas aspal dingin dan kembali berjalan entah kemana, lalu hilang di persimpangan.

* * *

Mikasa mengeluarkan kunci apartemennya dari dalam tas ketika ia sampai di depan pintu. Selalu, ia mengganti _boot-_ nya dengan sandal putih tipis dan tak lupa menggantungkan _coat_ musim dinginnya di tempat yang telah tersedia. Lalu ia menyalakan lampu apartemen. Ternyata Levi belum pulang. Pikiran tentang Levi yang melintas begitu saja membuatnya berjalan menuju meja makan. Dilihatnya benda yang tertutup tudung saji. Makanan yang dibuatnya tadi pagi pun terlihat tak meninggalkan sisa. Segurat lengkungan tersungging di bibir tipisnya. Ia mengambil tempat makanan itu dan meletakkannya di tempat cucian.

Karena merasa tak nyaman, ia menuju ke bilik mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Ia berhenti di depan sebuah cermin datar yang terdapat di bilik mandi dan sekilas memandangi pantulan dirinya di cermin yang masih lengkap dengan busana yang tadi pagi ia pakai saat berangkat. Polesan _make up-_ nya pun masih melekat walau sudah dua belas jam lamanya. Ia memutar keran wastafel. Percikan air dingin keluar dari keran itu, lalu perlahan ia membasuh muka lusuhnya dengan sedikit air dan sabun. Setelah itu, ia kembali memandangi bayangannya di cermin. Baru saja ia akan terlarut dalam lamunannya, bel apartemen tiba – tiba berbunyi. Mungkin Levi sudah pulang. Mikasa melangkahkan kakinya ke depan pintu. Ditiliknya melalui lubang berkaca cembung untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Benar saja, Levi sudah di depan pintu dengan raut muka datarnya, selalu. Kemudian ia membukakan pintu untuk suaminya.

"Kau sudah pulang?" ditanyanya Mikasa yang mematung di depan pintu sembari memasuki apartemen dan melintas dihadapan istrinya. Mungkin sekedar basa – basi. "Hmm.." hanya deheman pendek yang terdengar dari Mikasa. Setelah itu, tidak ada lagi yang mereka bicarakan. Levi yang lelah pun sudah terlarut dalam bunga tidurnya dalam lima belas menit kedepan setelah percakapan pendek mereka.

Mikasa menilik Levi di kamar mereka saat pria itu tengah tidur tenang dengan wajah polos yang menyertainya. Terdengar dengkuran halus dari pria dingin sedingin salju bulan Desember ini. Ia segera memalingkan perhatiannya dan segera mengambil tempat untuk tidur di sebelah Levi. Ia kembali memandangi suaminya itu. Ketika ia memandangi wajah polos suaminya itu, rasanya damai, entah mengapa. Namun ia tak dapat menahan rasa kantuknya. Perlahan, kelopak matanya pun menutup seolah menyembunyikan iris obsidiannya dan kemudian terbawa dalam alam bawah sadar.

* * *

 _December 22nd, 2014_

Perlahan namun pasti, netra itu terbuka dan sedikit demi sedikit pandangan yang kabur itu pun terlihat jelas setelah netranya mengatur fokus. Iris _onyx-_ nya mengkilat diterpa cahaya pagi diikuti dengan pupilnya yang mengecil. Tangannya menutupi sebagian wajahnya agar cahaya itu tak menyilaukan matanya. Lalu ia melirik ke samping ranjang. Ada Mikasa yang masih saja terperangkap dalam bunga tidur. Lirikan pun berubah menjadi tatapan. Ia menatap wajah istrinya yang tengah tidur. Ras Asia sangat kental di wajah itu, sama sepertinya. Surai hitamnya pun juga mendukung hal tersebut. Iris _onyx_ itu menelusuri setiap sudut tubuhnya mulai dari ujung surai hingga ke kaki jenjang putihnya bak porselen. Fokus pandangannya tiba – tiba buyar ketika alarm beker diatas meja nakas berbunyi. Sudah jam 8 pagi rupanya. Wanita disampingnya pun bergeming. Matanya terbuka dan sepertinya iris mereka bertemu. Levi yang menyadari bahwa iris mereka bertemu pun buru – buru memalingkan wajahnya.

* * *

Suara benturan antara sendok garpu dan piring porselen memecah keheningan di ruang makan. Samar – samar terdengar suara TV di dekat ruang makan. Suara itu terdengar jelas seperti orang yang sedang membawakan berita. Berita pagi itu berhasil memuat Levi memfokuskan pandangannya dari piring. "Pemirsa, pagi ini telah ditemukan seorang mayat perempuan di jalanan Harajuku. Diduga mayat tersebut adalah korban pembunuhan. Sang pelaku kini sedang dalam tahap penyelidikan." (RIP kalimat berita, saya kurang bisa membuat kalimat berita ). Suara pembaca berita terdengar jelas ketika Levi menaikkan volume suara TV. Korban di TV pun terlihat mengenaskan walaupun proyeksi di TV itu sudah dilengkapi gambar sensor. Levi kembali pada makan paginya yang hanya tinggal separuh. Dihadapannya, istrinya yang sedang melakukan hal yang sama dengannya pun hampir selesai dengan kegiatannya. "Jika sudah selesai, letakkan piringnya di meja saja, aku akan membereskannya." Suara lembut istrinya terdengar saat ia hampir selesai dengan acara _breakfast-_ nya. Jarang – jarang sekali mereka mengadakan _breakfast_ bersama. Entah karena Mikasa yang selalu berangkat lebih dulu ataupun sama halnya dengan Levi.

Ia mengenakan _coat_ hitamnya ketika hampir siap untuk berangkat ke markas. Dilihatnya Mikasa sedang mencuci alat makan yang mereka gunakan tadi. Lalu ia menghampirinya. "Aku berangkat. Kau tidak perlu repot – repot menungguku nanti malam." Suara berat Levi membuat Mikasa memalingkan wajahnya dari pekerjaannya dan menatap suaminya yang hendak berangkat ke markas. Hanya deheman singkat yang terdengar dari Mikasa.

"Tunggu! Kau akan pulang malam lagi?" Baru saja Levi akan memutar kenop pintu, Mikasa melemparkan pertanyaan yang tadi hampir ia lupakan.

"Mungkin saja." jawabnya lalu menghilang dibalik daun pintu. Mikasa menatap daun pintu yang menutup sebelum melanjutkan pekerjaannya mencuci alat makan.

* * *

"Masuklah..." kata Levi ketika terdengar suara ketukan diluar pintu ruang kerjanya. Surai coklatnya terlihat dibalik pintu diikuti tubuhnya yang lengkap dibalut dengan jas tanda ahli kesehatan. "Obasan.." kata Levi sekali lagi. Suara hak sepatu yang berbenturan dengan lantai kayu terdengar ketika _Mrs._ Hanji menghampiri Levi di seberang mejanya.

"Aku akan mengatakan hal penting yang harus kau ketahui. Kau tau soal berita pembunuhan di jalanan Harajuku pagi tadi?" tanya wanita yang kerap disapa _Mrs._ Hanji itu.

"Ya, aku sempat melihatnya tadi pagi. Apa yang akan kau katakan?" nada bertanya Levi terlihat serius.

"Orang yang dibunuh itu adalah mantan tunanganmu, Petra." jawab Hanji tegas.

Levi terdiam sejenak lalu membuka mulutnya. "Tidak. Itu tidak benar. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Aku baru saja mengotopsinya tadi pagi. Pelakunya sedang dalam tahap penyelidikan oleh anak buahmu. Sekarang mayat Petra sudah dibawa ke rumah duka. Bagaimana bisa kau tidak mengetahui hal ini?" Alih – alih menjawab pertanyaan Hanji, Levi malah beranjak dari kursi VVIPnya sembari menyambar _coat_ hitam yang tergantung di dekat pintu. Langkahnya dipercepat setelah keluar dari ruangan. _Obasan_ -nya juga mengikuti dari belakang.

Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai pada rumah duka. Terlihat orang – orang memakai pakaian serba hitam tanda sedang berkabung. Levi melewati beberapa kerumunan untuk sampai ke peti kubur yang di dalamnya sudah ada sesosok mayat mantan tunangannya. Ia menatap beberapa keluarga kerabatnya bermuka suram. Kemudian ia menilik apa yang ada di dalam peti kubur itu. Mayat Petra sepertinya terlihat damai dan juga sudah didandani dengan apiknya. Kulitnya putih pucat.

"Kau tahu, anakku bercerita padaku bahwa kau akan meminangnya dalam tiga bulan kedepan." suara berat seorang lelaki mengejutkan Levi. Levi menoleh, itu tuan Ral. Namun levi tetap tak bergeming. Ia melangkah meninggalkan peti kubur itu.

"Kau kemana? Upacara pemakaman akan dimulai sebentar lagi. Jangan kemana mana." Hanji menepuk pundak Levi sebelum lelaki itu benar – benar melengos pergi. Levi sepertinya mengerti, namun ia tetap diam. Sepertinya ia akan mengikuti prosesi pemakaman mantan tunangannya.

Dengan sabar ia mengikuti prosesi panjang tersebut. Dan sampailah pada saat peti kubur sudah menyatu dengan tanah. Kemudian perlahan demi perlahan, orang – orang mulai meninggalkan pemakaman. Hingga yang tersisa adalah Levi dan Hanji. Levi mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beludru biru dari saku _coat-_ nya. Lalu dibukanya kotak itu yang berisikan cincin emas kuning. Ia mengambil cincin itu dan meletakkannya diatas nisan Petra. "Hanya ini yang dapat kuberikan padamu. Bahkan aku belum sempat memberikannya di detik – detik sebelum ajalmu tiba. _Gomenasai_ Petra. Aku mencintaimu." Levi beranjak pergi dari pemakaman. Hanji yang sedaritadi menunggu Levi pun mengikutinya.

"Aku akan pergi ke klinik. Jika ada yang kau perlukan lagi, datanglah ke klinik." kata Hanji sebelum benar – benar meninggalkan Levi. Levi mengangguk mengerti. Mereka berpisah setelah keluar pemakaman.

Levi terus melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri jalanan kota Harajuku. Salju turun malam ini dan semakin deras hingga menumpuk di aspal. Sorot matanya menampakkan kesedihan yang mendalam. Ia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku karena suhu semakin menurun. Langkahnya semakin menambah jarak. Beberapa gedung pencakar langit telah dilaluinya. Namun, sebuah bar kecil di pojok jalan menarik perhatiannya. Mungkin sedikit sake dapat meringankan beban batin yang dipikulnya. Ya, dengan sedikit sake...

* * *

Mikasa terperanjat dari sofa beludru hitam di ruang tengah ketika bunyi gebrakan pintu terdengar dari luar apartemen. Ia setengah berlari menuju pintu lalu memutar kenop pintu. Matanya terbelalak ketika melihat keadaan Levi yang terlihat lusuh. Cara berjalannya pun seperti orang linglung. Pandangannya kosong. Bau alkohol pun menyeruak mengenai indra penciuman Mikasa. Beberapa langkah saat ia memasuki apartemen, ia terjatuh dan menimpa bahu kanan Mikasa dengan keadaan tak sadarkan diri. Beruntunglah keseimbangan Mikasa tak goyah.

-To Be Continued-

.

.

.

Reply Review :

Plovercrest : aaaaaaaa~ sankyuu gozaimasu karena telah menunggu keterlambatan fic ini :'3 *terhura* mungkin selingkuh di malam pertama itu memiliki sensasi tersendiri :'v *digorok Levi* terima kasih atas reviewnya ^^

Hime Yamanaka : siapp hime-san^^ terima kasih atas reviewnya^^

Minori Hikaru : yahh, sedih yah :( ngehe :D, well, saya akan lanjut FF ini sesuai permintaan^^, terima kasih atas reviewnya^^

Kiri Shota : as your request Kiri-san, saya akan melanjutkan FF ini, terima kasih atas reviewnya^^

Kanazuki Rima : iyaa, akhir" ini jarang yang buat FF rivamika, saya sedih :( sengsaranya hati Mikasa :'3 *pukpuk Mika* well, terima kasih atas reviewnya^^

Akhirnya tiba di penghujung chapter 3 ini. sebagai ganti di chapter 2 yang pendek bet, saya memanjangkan chapter 3 nihh :3 semoga dapat menggantikan kekecewaan para reader :( *drama mode on* *dilempar tomat* sekali lagi terimakasih saya haturkan untuk reviewer, reader yang mengikuti dan memfavoritkan fic ini, serta silent reader yang mlipir(mampir) di fic ini. semoga keberuntungan selalu menyertai kalian ^^ sampai jumpa di chapter 4^^


	4. Chapter 4

Note : Ola^^/ chapter 4 sudah jadi, jeng jeng jeng... *apasih* gomenasai atas keterlambatan saya untuk mengupdate ff ini :'( soalnya saya bener - bener sibuk di organisasi yang memaksa saya untuk membuat tiga buah proposal dalam kurun waktu sebulan :'( apalagi ini liburan ujian sekolah, saya gak libur tapi ttp kerja, sialnya malah gak ada inspirasi buat lanjut FF ini :'( *edisicurcol* ok, disini ada beberapa kata asing, kali ini saya akan menerjemahkannya.

ket :

\- _Tteokbokki_ : penganan Korea berupa _tteok_ dari tepung beras yang dimasak dalam bumbu gochujang yang pedas dan manis.

\- _Tteok_ : kue yang terbuat dari tepung beras ataupun tepung ketan.

 _\- Gochujang_ : bumbu yang disajikan bersama _tteokbokki_ memiliki rasa manis dan pedas.

tak lupa terimakasih saya ucapkan untuk beberapa soulmate yang bener - bener mendukung saya, reviewer, reader yang mengikuti dan memfavoritkan fic ini, serta 'silent reader' yang mlipir(mampir) di fic ini :( okaii no basa - basi lagi. Happy Reading and don't forget to RnR ^^

Disclaimer :

\- Shingeki No Kyojin © Hajime Isayama

\- Winter In Tokyo © Ilana Tan

\- When The Snow Flake Fly Away © xandraxu

Warning : AU, AR, AT, OOC, Typo, No Bash, EYD kurang sempurna, Levikasa pair, Jika terdapat kesamaan alur cerita itu hanyalah sebuah kebetulan belaka.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa langkah saat ia memasuki apartemen, ia terjatuh dan menimpa bahu kanan Mikasa dengan keadaan tak sadarkan diri. Beruntunglah keseimbangan Mikasa tak goyah.

* * *

Chapter 4 :

"Levi!" pekik Mikasa ketika tubuh dengan tinggi yang sama dengannya menimpa bahu kanannya. Dengan susah payah Mikasa memapah tubuh suaminya ke ranjang kamar mereka. Dilihatnya orang itu masih saja tak sadarkan diri. Gadis yang baru beberapa hari lalu telah resmi menyandang gelar 'Lady Ackerman' pun kini tengah bimbang harus berbuat apa. Sepintas penyataan gila melintas dibenaknya. 'Apa aku harus menggantikan seragamnya dengan piyama tidur?' batinnya bertanya. Namun, ia belum memiliki cukup keberanian untuk hal itu. Sangking bimbangnya, ia hanya memutuskan untuk menyelimuti tubuh atletis suaminya itu.

Ketika Mikasa hendak pergi ke dapur, tiba – tiba saja ada tangan yang mencengkram pergelangan tangannya. Ia terperanjat dan menoleh ke belakang. "Jangan pergi, Petra." kalimat itu sukses membuat perhatiannya tersita, yang diduga baru saja diucapkan Levi dalam keadaan setengah sadar. Lalu apa maksudnya?

"Aku bukan Petra, Levi." kata Mikasa seraya berusaha melepaskan cengkraman erat Levi.

"Aku tidak ingin kau meninggalkanku." tangan itu sepertinya tak mau melepaskan pergelangan Mikasa.

"Sudah kubilang aku bukan Petra, dan berhentilah berkata hal gila seperti itu." nada bicara Mikasa mulai meninggi. Levi pun diam tetap dalam keadaan tidak sadar. Mikasa kembali pada aktifitasnya. 'Sial, pria itu mulai gila.' batinnya. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia kembali dengan segelas air panas. Entah untuk apa ia mengambilnya.

Mikasa yang sudah berpiyama tidur pun naik ke atas ranjang dan membelakangi Levi. Untuk sebentar, ia menatap ke arah jendela. Kepingan salju yang turun dan terbang tinggi terhembus angin terlihat dari balik jendela. Semakin lama, kantuk pun membebani kelopak matanya. Perlahan ia memejamkan kemata. Lagi – lagi ia terperanjat. Tadinya kelopak matanya hampir menutup jika saja ia tidak dikagetkan dengan Levi yang tengah memeluknya dari belakang. Sontak, hal itu membuat matanya yang hampir saja menutup lalu terbelalak kembali. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi, Petra." racau pria itu. Hembusan nafasnya terasa di kulit leher Mikasa. Sensasi hangat menjalari tubuh Mikasa. Ia tak bisa terlelap dalam tidur, entah mengapa. Padahal malam sudah terlalu larut. Ditiliknya jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari.

Baiklah, Mikasa akan membayangkan domba – domba yang lompat melewati pagar lalu menghitungnya dalam bayang – bayang tersebut. Sungguh, itu hal konyol. Tetapi jika hal itu membuatnya terlelap, ia akan melakukannya. Perlahan demi perlahan, kelopak matanya semakin berat. Seiring dengan beratnya rasa kantuk, kelopak matanya pun tertutup sempurna dan akhirnya terbawa ke alam bawah sadar.

* * *

 _December 23rd, 2014_

Mikasa sedang membuat adonan pancake untuk _breakfast_ pagi ini. Ditengah kesibukannya, bel apartemen berbunyi dua kali. 'Mungkin Hanji-san datang, ini terlalu pagi.' Batinnya seraya melangkah membukakan pintu. "Hanj..." belum sempat Mikasa menutup mulutnya, _Mrs._ Hanji sudah melenggang masuk ke ruang tamu dan duduk di sofa beludru hitam. "Apa hal yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku?" katanya pada Mikasa sembari membenarkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Baiklah, Hanji-san atau _obasan_? Baru saja semalam Levi tidak sadarkan diri. Mungkin efek dari sake. Aku menghirup bau alkohol darinya. Tetapi sebelumnya ia tak pernah melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu. Mungkin kau tau apa yang terjadi padanya? Aku menanyakannya padamu karena aku yakin, orang yang paling dekat dengan Levi adalah kau."

"Petra. Levi melakukan hal itu karena ia _shock._ Ia belum bisa menerima takdir bahwa Petra sudah meninggal."

"Siapa itu petra?"

"Mantan tunangannya. Tepat sebelum ia dijodohkan denganmu."

Mikasa terdiam dan mencerna kalimat yang dikatakan _Mrs._ Hanji. "Lalu dimana Levi?" tanya _Mrs._ Hanji.

"Masih terlelap."

"Aku ingin bicara padanya." _Mrs._ Hanji beranjak dari sofa dan menuju kamar Levi. Mikasa melihat sekilas, lalu kembali larut pada kesibukannya.

* * *

Pria itu bergeming ketika merasa wanita yang berada dipelukannya semalam sudah tidak ada di hadapannya. Kemudian ia berguling ke lawan arah. Matanya sepenuhnya membuka ketika melihat sosok paruh baya dihadapannya lengkap dengan jas laboraturium yang dikenakannya. " _Obasan_! Apa yang kau lakukan di apartemenku?" nada bicara Levi sedikit meninggi. "Mikasa yang menyuruhku kemari." _Mrs._ Hanji menjawabnya dengan santai. "Dan hey, bocah kurang ajar, beraninya kau membentak _obasan_ -mu ini. Simpan saja umpatanmu untuk nanti, aku akan mengatakan hal penting padamu." katanya lagi sebelum meninggalkan Levi di bilik. Levi mendengus kasar. Ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya untuk berbenah penampilan.

Levi baru saja selesai dari urusan paginya. Ia mengambil tempat dihadapan _Mrs._ Hanji. Ia diam dan menatap baik – baik _obasan_ -nya. Ia juga memasang indra pendengaran dengan baik untuk mendengarkan hal penting yang akan dibicarakan _obasan_ -nya.

"Apa?" tanya _Mrs._ Hanji.

"Aku menunggumu mengatakan hal yang kau maksud." Levi mulai bosan dengan situasi tersebut.

"Apa benar semalam kau pergi ke bar untuk sake?"

"Ya, sedikit sake akan meringankan bebanku atas kematian Petra."

"Dasar anak bodoh! Itu tidak akan bisa mengembalikan Petra yang telah mati! Hey, mulailah melihat Mikasa. Jika kau terus saja terjebak di masa lalumu, yang ada kau akan makin terpuruk."

"Aku tak bisa _obasan._ "

"Simpan omong kosongmu itu! Apa kau ingin mengecewakan _ojisan_ -mu yang telah mengasuhmu?! Lihatlah istrimu, dia bahkan lebih baik daripada wanita itu. Aku tau kau masih sangat menyayanginya. Kuburlah perasaanmu itu. Apa kau mau menjadi gila jika terus memikirkan orang yang sudah mati? Jika kau begini terus, akan kulaporkan pada _ojisan_ -mu."

" _Obasan_! Cukup! Baiklah, aku akan menuruti perkataanmu, asal kau tidak mengatakan hal ini pada _ojisan._ "

"Bagus. Aku yakin kau akan bahagia. Aku berada di rumah jika kau membutuhkan." _Mrs._ Hanji bergeming dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar apartemen Levi dan Mikasa. Tak lupa ia pamit dengan nyonya pemilik apartemen. Suara sepatunya yang berbenturan dengan lantai kayu mengiringi kepergiannya.

Levi menghampiri Mikasa di dapur. "Kau yang menyuruh Hanji _obasan_ kemari?" tanya Levi. "Memangnya mengapa?" Mikasa malah bertanya balik.

"Tidak, aku hanya bertanya."

"Ya, aku yang menyuruhnya. Kau tidak bekerja hari ini?"

"Tidak. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Setelah ini aku akan berangkat. Bar sore ini akan ramai menjelang hari natal. Aku sudah menyiapkan _western breakfast_ untukmu." Levi mengangguk mengerti. Ia melihat Mikasa yang tengah sibuk mempersiapkan diri untuk berangkat bekerja.

"Aku berangkat." Kata Mikasa setalah beberapa menit bersiap diri. Levi melambaikan tangannya sebelum sepenuhnya Mikasa menutup intu apartemen.

Mikasa terdiam sejenak setelah menutup pintu. Ia merasa Levi sedikit berubah setelah bertemu dengan _Mrs._ Hanji. Setelah dirasa buang - buang waktu, ia berjalan ke lantai dasar.

* * *

Beruntunglah Mikasa datang ke bar kopinya. Benar dugaannya, padahal matahari masih terletak tepat diatas kepala, bar kopinya pun sudah dipadati pengunjung. Hari itu Mikasa benar – benar sibuk meracik kopi agar menghasilkan aroma yang dapat menjadi candu bagi para pembeli. Kebahagiaannya menjadi berlipat ganda. Tunggu! Sejak kapan ia mulai bahagia? Apakah sejak tadi malam? Apa mungkin perlakuan Levi yang sedikit manis padanya. Entahlah, itu menjadi misteri yang tersimpan jauh di dalam benaknya.

" _Miss,_ ada seseorang yang ingin menemuimu." merasa dirinya dipanggil. Ia menoleh ke arah si lawan bicara. "Mina, tolong katakan pada orang itu untuk menunggu sebentar, aku sedang menyelesaikan pesanan yang satu ini." kata Mikasa sembari menyelesaikan pesanan yang hampir selesai.

Usai dari pekerjaan yang tidak begitu melelahkan bagi Mikasa, ia menemui tamu yang sedang menunggunya. "Mikasa!" seru tamu yang menunggu Mikasa dan rupa – rupanya itu Krista.

"Hey, Krista, bukankah ini jam kerja? Sepertinya hari ini kau tidak sibuk sama sekali. Apa restoranmu tidak ramai pelanggan menjelang natal?" Mikasa hanya berbasa – basi.

"Ya, aku sangat bersyukur, hari ini restoran sangat ramai, dan para pegawaiku bekerja sangat baik. Armin ingin menggantikanku karena ia sudah mulai cuti musim dingin hari ini. Jadi aku bisa mengunjungimu. Tunggu, aku juga membawakan ini untukmu." Krista menyodorkan sesuatu pada Mikasa.

"Apa ini?" tanya Mikasa.

" _Tteokbokki_ dan _Mochi_."

" _Tteokbokki?_ " Mikasa merasa asing dengan sesuatu yang Krista katakan.

"Ya, _Tteokbokki,_ kue beras Korea. Bahan dasarnya hampir sama seperti _Mochi_ , hanya saja cara penyajiannya yang berbeda. _Tteokbokki_ disajikan dengan bumbu _gochujang_ , rasanya pedas dan manis. Berbeda dengan _Mochi_ yang memiliki rasa manis. Sepulang dari Incheon, Armin membawa banyak _Tteokbokki._ Kupikir, aku akan memberikannya beberapa padamu."

" _Arigatou_ Krista, kau sangat baik. Aku bahkan jarang mengunjungimu ketika kau di restoran." Mikasa menerima pemberian Krista.

" _Douita_ , lalu bagaimana kabar Levi?" tiba – tiba saja Krista menanyakan hal itu.

"Dia baik saja, tetapi kemarin baru saja tidak sadarkan diri karena sake. Anehnya hari ini ia lebih memperhatikanku."

"Benarkah? Bagus jika seperti itu. Lalu hal bodoh apa yang membuatnya sampai tak sadarkan diri?"

"Entahlah, aku pun tidak mengetahuinya." Mikasa merahasiakan masalah Levi dan Petra. Segurat lengkungan terbentuk pada bibir Krista. Ia memperlihatkan senyum manisnya bak dewi _Aphrodite._

"Kau ingin apa Krista? Akan ku buatkan."

"Seperti biasa, Vanilla latte."

* * *

Levi tengah sibuk memilih jenis bunga. Tunggu, bukankah ia akan memberi bunga kepada seseorang? Mungkin saja. "Rico, aku ambil krisan putih ini." katanya pada sang _florist,_ Rico Brenzska.

"Jarang sekali kau mencari bunga, untuk siapa krisan ini?" Rico bertanya.

"Tidak, hanya saja aku menyukai bentuk dan warnanya." Levi terlihat sedang mencari alasan.

"Tulip hitam itu juga kuambil." Levi menunjuk sebucket tulip hitam di pojok ruangan.

"Baiklah _sir._ " Rico segera mengambil sebucket tulip hitam yang Levi maksud lalu menyerahkannya setelah menukarnya dengan sejumlah uang.

Setelah mendapatkan dua bucket bunga segar, ia beralih langkah keluar toko bunga. Lalu ia berhenti disebuah stasiun bawah tanah. Ia terlihat sedang menunggu subway. Kali ini tujuannya adalah distrik Harajuku, dimana tempat tinggal Petra berada. Lalu apa yang akan dilakukannya disana? Bukankah _Mrs._ Hanji sudah mengatakan bahwa ia harus menghapus memori tentang Petra dari ingatannya. Dasar keras kepala!

Subway yang ditunggunya kini telah tiba. Levi beranjak dari kursi tunggu dan berjalan bersama kerumunan orang – orang yang sibuk menjelang natal tiba. Benar saja, di dalam subway pun Levi tak mendapat tempat duduk sama sekali. Itu memaksanya untuk berdiri di dekat pintu selama perjalanan menuju Harajuku. Dua bucket bunga yang Levi bawa di dalam _paper bag_ masih segar keadaannya seperti saat baru saja dipetik. Levi merasa sedikit tenang. Perjalanan dari Shinjuku menuju Harajuku pun sedikit lama. Levi hanya berharap bunga – bunga itu masih dalam kondisi segar saat sampai di tangan penerima. Lalu untuk siapa bunga itu? Levi memang pandai menyembunyikan sesuatu hal yang menyangkut masalah personalnya.

Dua puluh menit berlalu. Levi tiba di Harajuku. Dengan menenteng _paper bag_ ia mulai melangkah keluar stasiun. Terus berjalan walau salju turun perlahan dan membawa hawa dingin yang menembus mantel hitamnya. Ia lebih merapatkan mantelnya. Kakinya terus melangkah mengurangi jarak tempuh ke tujuan yang ia maksud. Ia bahkan telah melewati apartemen Petra dan terus berjalan hingga sampai pada sebuah pemakaman. Ia memasuki gerbang pemakaman yang terlihat sangat mistis di siang hari. Langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah gundukan tanah yang terdapat batu nisan bertuliskan ' _Rest In Peace_ Petra Ral'.

"Petra, aku membawakan sesuatu untukmu." ucapan Levi terhenti ketika ia mengambil sebucket krisan putih yang berada di dalam _paper bag_. Ia menghela nafas panjang.

"Kini aku sudah menemukan penggantimu. Aku harap kau bahagia disana. Aku berjanji, aku juga akan bahagia di alamku. Ini hanyalah beberapa tangkai krisan putih. Hanya ini yang bisa aku berikan untukmu. _Arigatou,_ atas semua yang telah kau beri padaku." Levi meletakkan krisan itu di atas makam Petra. Ia juga memanjatkan doa untuk kebahagiaan Petra di alam sana. Setelahnya, ia kembali ke Shinjuku untuk memberikan tulip hitam yang sekarang ia bawa. Semoga saja ia tidak memberikannya kepada wanita selain istrinya.

* * *

"Mikasa! Ayo pergi berbelanja, sebentar lagi natal akan tiba. Kau yakin akan melewatkan beberapa potongan harga yang sangat fantastis?" suara itu menggema di dalam bar kopi.

"Pelankan suaramu! Aku tidak mau jika pelangganku kabur hanya karena suaramu yang mirip seperti orang kebakaran jenggot." Mikasa membekap mulut gadis _ponytail_ itu.

"Baiklah." kata gadis itu setengah tertawa tanpa dosa. Sama seperti wajahnya, polos.

"Mina, aku akan pulang. Kau jaga sampai jam kerja selesai." seru Mikasa pada pegawai setianya.

"Baik _miss_." suara Mina terdengar samar – samar dari ruang kerja bartender.

"Sasha, kita akan kemana?" tanya Mikasa saat mereka keluar bar dan ini diluar rencana, tiba – tiba saja Sasha mengunjunginya dan mengajaknya untuk berbelanja pra-natal.

"Hanya berjalan di trotoar Shibuya. Beberapa diskon akan terpampang di baliho dan kaca – kaca kedai di pinggir jalan." mereka berjalan seraya berbincang – bincang ringan. Salju sore ini turun, namun tak deras. Sehingga mereka tidak membutuhkan payung untuk melindungi kulit kepala mereka.

"Mikasa! Lihat itu! Diskon 75% untuk satu ekor kalkun hari natal. Ayo kesana! Aku ingin memasak kalkun panggang untuk Jean." seru Sasha ketika melihat diskon yang begitu membuatnya bahagia setengah mati. Ia berlari menuju kedai yang menawarkan diskon tersebut. Mikasa hanya mengikutinya dari belakang. Ia turut senang melihat sahabat satu universitasnya bahagia. Kedai itu terlihat sangat ramai.

Baru diambang pintu, Mikasa sudah disambut pemandangan antrian yang mengular panjangnya. Ia masuk sekedar melihat – lihat. Melihat bungkusan _tteokbokki_ di tangannya, entah mengapa ia jadi teringat Levi. Gagasan gila melintas di otaknya. Ia memutuskan untuk membeli beberapa bahan makanan untuk makan malam bersama Levi. Ia mengambil beberapa bungkus mi _udon_ , daging sapi, jamur enoki, jamur shiitake, bawang prei, paprika, dan tentu saja tak mau ketinggalan potongan harga 75% untuk seekor ayam kalkun. Sasha pun entah menghilang kemana. Mungkin orang itu sudah dibuat gila oleh diskon.

* * *

" _Ojisan_ , kau di dalam?" tanya Levi seraya mengetuk pintu rumah _Sir_ Erwin. Samar – samar terdengar suara derap langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat ke ambang pintu. Pintu itu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok yang lebih tinggi dari Levi.

"Levi? Apa yang membuatmu kemari? Masuklah." _Sir_ Erwin mempersilakan Levi masuk rumahnya dan duduk di sofa beludru putih di ruang tamu.

"Aku membawakan bubuk _espresso_ untukmu. Mikasa yang membawanya dari bar kopinya hingga menumpuk di lemari dapur. Aku sampai bosan setiap hari menyeduh _espresso_ yang dibawanya terlalu banyak." Levi menyerahkan bungkusan plastik berisi dua _packs espresso._

" _Arigatou_ , jujur saja, aku tidak begitu suka dengan _espresso_ , mungkin Hanji yang akan meminumnya."

"Bagaimana dengan penyelidikan Arthuria?" tiba – tiba Levi menanyakan kasus Arthuria.

"Agenku belum menemukan tanda – tanda kemunculan Arthuria. Setelah kematian mantan tunanganmu, tidak ada lagi kasus kejahatan yang muncul. Kami pun harus memutar otak untuk menyelidikinya. Sampai – sampai aku uring – uringan dibuatnya." jelas _Sir_ Erwin

"Jika begitu, lalu siapa yang membunuh Petra?" Levi bertanya lagi.

"Pelakunya juga belum diketahui. Pelaku membunuh target dengan sangat rapi tanpa meninggalkan jejak sedikit pun." sedikit kekecewaan terungkap dalam perkataan _Sir_ Erwin. "Bagaimana keadaan Mikasa?" kini _Sir_ Erwin balik bertanya.

"Seperti biasa. Ia melakukan kewajibannya sebagai seorang istri. Memasak untukku di pagi hari dan membenahi apartemen ketika ia berada di waktu luangnya."

"Tidak salah juga aku menjodohkanmu dengannya."

" _Ojisan_ , aku pamit. Ini sudah pergantian waktu. Mikasa akan segera pulang." Levi beranjak dari sofa dan merapatkan mantelnya.

"Begitukah? Hati – hati dijalan. Diperkirakan salju akan semakin deras malam ini." _Sir_ Erwin memperingatkan Levi.

* * *

Mikasa tengah berada dalam perjalanan pulang dengan membawa bungkusan yang lumayan banyak, namun tidak sebanyak Sasha.

"Mikasa, bisa tolong aku? Demi dewa _Poseidon_ yang menguasai seluruh lautan, ini sungguh berat." keluh Sasha.

"Siapa suruh kau membeli semuanya." Mikasa mengambil beberapa bungkusan yang Sasha berikan padanya.

"Kau kan teman baikkku. Bukankah teman harus saling membantu?" kata Sasha yang memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Ya ya, aku mengerti, dan bisakah kau mempercepat langkahmu yang lamban itu? Aku tak ingin mati karena hipotermia disini." Mikasa mempercepat langkahnya dari Sasha.

"Asal kau tahu Mikasa, ini sungguh berat." Sasha terus saja mengeluh. "Jika saja ini tidak untuk Jean, aku tidak akan melakukannya." Sasha menjatuhkan barang bawaannya.

"Dasar bodoh! Mengapa kau menjatuhkannya? Ambilah dan percepat langkahmu, apa kau tidak merasa dingin?" rutuk Mikasa.

"Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya demi Jean." Sasha mengambil baarang bawaannya dan segera menyusul Mikasa.

Mikasa sendiri sudah mempercepat langkahnya sedari tadi. Ia sudah membayangkan betapa hangatnya _udon beef_ dan _yakiniku_ yang baru saja matang dari atas kompor. Apa lagi ditambah dengan keberadaan Levi. Mungkin malam ini terasa lebih hangat sekalipun diluar apartemen sedang dilanda badai salju yang mengerikan.

Kini dua sahabat satu universitas itu berpisah di perempatan. Tujuan mikasa adalah halte menuju apartemennya. Ia sudah semakin tidak sabar untuk sampai ke rumah. Langkah kakinya dipercepat sehingga mengurangi jarak tempuh ke apartemennya. Bingo! Bus pun datang ketika ia tiba di halte. Ia segera menaikki bus itu untuk sampai ke apartemen. Sialnya, malam ini Kota metropolitan Tokyo benar – benar sangat ramai. Perjalanan pun sedikit lama. Raut muka Mikasa menunjukkan moodnya yang benar – benar turun. Ia sudah lelah ketika berbelanja tadi. Hingga ia tertidur di bangku pojok. Namun matanya terbuka kembali ketika bus mengerem mendadak. Ia mendengus kesal dan tak bisa memejamkan mata lagi.

Satu jam berlalu, ia sampai di halte dekat apartemennya. Mikasa bergegas turun dari bus yang mengesalkan itu. Langkahnya ia percepat sampai – sampai bunyi _boots-_ nya terdengar nyaring. Penantiannya pun terbayar setelah ia sampai di depan pintu apartemen. Seketika pandangannya terfokus pada sesuatu yang tergeletak di depan pintu apartemen. Sebucket tulip hitam yang masih terlihat segar. Diambilnya dan dihirupnya aroma tulip hitam yang masih segar itu. Aromanya khas dan Mikasa sangat menyukainya. Kemudian ia membuka pintu apartemen. Menyalakan lampu dan mengganti _boots-_ nya dengan sandal putih tipis. Matanya menatap sekitar dan tidak ada tandakeberadaan Levi. Ia segera berganti pakaian dan menuju dapur untuk memasak makan malam sebelum Levi pulang. Mikasa berpikir, mungkin Levi sedang terjebak badai salju.

Ketika ia tengah membongkar beberapa bungkusan yang ia beli di kedai berdiskon, tiba – tiba semua lampu di apartemen mati. Mikasa terperanjat, namun tak berteriak. Terdengar suara derap langkah kaki dari luar apartemen dan suara pintu yang terbuka. "Levi, kau kah itu?"

-To be Continued-

.

.

.

Reply Review :

Plovercrest : uwoooo, fangirlnya levikasa :v saya juga saya juga, gak kebayang sakitnya diacuhkan suami sendiri :( di chapter 4 ini mulai ada sedikit perhatian kecil yang menggemaskan(?) *apasih* thankyou for read and review ^^

yeoja861 : mungkinkah malam pertama? heheh... *tawagila* thankyou for read and review ^^

Minori Hikaru : iyaa, jadinya Levi tak bisa menceraikan Mikasa, uwooooo *digampar(+9999) thankyou for read and review ^^

Akhirnya tiba di penghujung chapter 4, untuk kedepannya saya membawa kabar baik dan buruk. yang mana dulu nihh? yang buruk dulu aja yahh, buruknya maaf banget sebelumnya, saya mungkin bakal jarang - jarang banget ngepost, tetapi saya ttp update ini walaupun nantinya bakal lama bgt, soalnya saya emang udah janji mau nyelesaiin project tetralogi empat musim dengan beberapa modifikasi yang terinspirasi dari novelis misterius Ilana Tan. baiknya, saya sudah mempersiapkan ff oneshoot levikasa yang terinspirasi dari novelnya Ilana Tan yang berjudul 'Sunshine Becomes You' ditunggu yaa para readers. terimakasih saya haturkan untuk beberapa soulmate yang bener - bener mendukung saya, reviewer, reader yang mengikuti dan memfavoritkan fic ini, serta 'silent reader' yang mlipir(mampir) di fic ini :( semoga keberuntungan selalu menyertai kalian^^ sampai jumpa di chapter 5^^ saya pamit undur diri


	5. Chapter 5

Note : Haihai!^^/ *lambailambai* sudah sebulan lebih saya tidak update :'( _gomenasai_ atas keterlambatan update,sekolah jaman sekarang bener" kayak orang kerja. apalagi bentar lagi UKK :'( saya bakal jarang update lagi :'( *curhatsepertibiasa* btw, disini Levi bnr" saya buat nyaris seperti karakter Nishimura Kazuto, yang pernah baca novel Winter in Tokyo pasti tau deh, ok langsung saja :v sebelumnya terima kasih para reviewer dan para readers yang selalu mengikuti FF ini dari awal. Happy Reading and Dont Forget to RnR ^^

Ket :

Efek _Tyndall_ : penghamburan cahaya oleh partikel koloid/contohnya : sinar yang menembus jendela memperlihatkan debu debu mikroskopis

 _Croissant_ : kue kering yang berasal dari perancis yang bertabur coklat/keju, berbentuk bulan sabit.

 _Teflon_ : wajan berlapis _polimer ethylene fluorine_ yang mencegah lengket di wajan ketika memasak, bergagang.

Disclaimer :

\- Shingeki No Kyojin © Hajime Isayama

\- Winter In Tokyo © Ilana Tan

\- When The Snow Flake Fly Away © xandraxu

Warning : AU, AR, AT, OOC, Typo, No Bash, EYD kurang sempurna, Levikasa pair, Jika terdapat kesamaan alur cerita itu hanyalah sebuah kebetulan belaka.

.

.

.

.

.

Tedengar suara derap langkah kaki dari luar apartemen dan suara pintu yang terbuka. "Levi, kau kah itu?"

* * *

Chapter 5 :

Derap itu semakin mendekat dan suasana makin mencekam. Mikasa mengambil _teflon_ yang berada di almari dapur dan tetap berada dalam posisi membelakangi arah derap tersebut. Ketika ia hendak membalikkan badan untuk menyerang sosok misterius itu, tangannya tertahan oleh tangan lain milik sosok misterius itu. "Sssttt... jangan katakan kau ingin menamparku dengan benda mengerikan itu." suatu bisikan suara familiar tertangkap oleh indra pendengaran Mikasa. Suara bisikan yang sangat dikenalinya membuat Mikasa lega.

"Aku hanya berjaga jika bukan kau yang masuk."

"Nyalakan lilin jika kau tidak ingin menghabiskan malam ini dengan kegelapan. Aku menunggumu di ruang tengah." samar – samar suara Levi makin menjauh. Mikasa menuruti perkataan Levi. Ia mengambil sebatang lilin dan menyalakannya. Lalu ia menyusul Levi ke ruang tengah.

Diletakannya lilin beraroma lavender diatas meja, lalu membawa kakinya untuk duduk diatas sofa beludru. Denting jam dinding mengisi keheningan di ruang tengah. Tak ada dari mereka yang berinisiatif untuk membuka pembicaraan. Hujan salju diluar semakin menderas. Bahkan petir sampai terdengar ke dalam ruangan sampai – sampai membuat Mikasa bergidik. Api berkobar menghabisi lilin hingga seperempatnya, bias bayangan yang beberapa kali lebih besar dari mereka tercetak jelas di tembok memberikan suasana mistis. Praaaannnnngggggg... suatu bunyi berisik yang tidak diinginkan membuat Mikasa terperanjat hingga degup jantungnya terpacu cepat. Secara instan, ia langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Ia menyipitkan matanya karena suasana cukup gelap, hanya ada lilin yang remang – remang meneranginya. Samar – samar terlihat pot bunga yang jatuh, tanahnya berserakan di lantai balkon. Sudahlah, ia akan membenahinya besok, pikirnya.

Sudah dua jam lamanya badai tak kunjung reda. Udara dingin masuk melalui ventilasi udara, menekan kelopak mata untuk segera menutup. Rasa kantuk pun tak bisa tertahankan lagi. Mikasa memberi sebuah isyarat pada _lifemate-_ nya untuk segera tidur. "Aku akan menyusul." nampaknya Levi masih belum terserang kantuk berlebih. Mikasa mengerti. Ia menyalakan satu lilin lagi untuk menerangi bilik tidur mereka.

Ditutupnya tirai jendela yang sedari tadi masih menggantung dipinggiran jendela. Sepintas iris obsidiannya melirik keluar jendela. Badai mengerikan masih saja menyerang Shinjuku. Tiba – tiba saja ia terpikirkan sesuatu hal tentang pembunuh berdarah dingin. Pikiran negatifnya mulai menguasai otaknya. Bagaimana jika tiba – tiba jantungnya tertusuk belati milik si pembunuh. Bayangan gila itu malah membuatnya tak bisa tidur. Serta merta kantuknya hilang. Ia menjatuhkan badannya di ranjang dan menutup sebagian badannya dengan selimut. Matanya belum terpejam. Mungkin, ada baiknya jika ia menunggu Levi.

"Apa hal yang membuatmu masih terjaga?" suara Levi bergema di ruangan. Irisnya menilik sosok yang berada diatas ranjang, tentu saja sosok itu masih terbuka matanya. Mikasa mendongak dan terdiam. Levi menghampirinya diatas ranjang. "Kau takut?" tanyanya sekali lagi. Mikasa mengangguk memberi suatu isyarat _'iya'_ atas pertanyaan Levi. Seketika lengan Levi sudah mendapati jalan untuk memeluk sosok dihadapannya. "Tidurlah." lalu Levi menutupi tubuh mereka dengan selimut. Remang – remang lilin menerangi kamar mereka sekarang, membuat suasana semakin mengerikan namun romantis. Malam yang mengerikan semakin larut, membawa mereka ke alam mimpi.

* * *

 _December 24th, 2014_

"Eren. Lama tidak melihatmu." perempuan itu berjalan setengah berlari mendekat ke arah Eren. Suara _high heels_ yang berbenturan dengan paving trotoar terdengar sampai ke tempat Eren memijakkan kakinya. Eren memalingkan wajahnya pada perempuan itu ketika namanya disebut. "Kau... semakin meninggi." perempuan itu mendongak dihadapan Eren ketika sampai dihadapan lelaki jangkung itu.

"Begitukah?" Eren hampir saja melepas tawa kecilnya. "Kau baru tiba di Shinjuku pagi ini?" tanyanya pada perempuan yang lebih pendek dihadapannya.

"Tidak, sudah dua hari yang lalu." senyum gadis itu merekah. "Hari ini kau kemana?" tanyanya.

"Mencari pohon natal dan segala pernak – perniknya. Kau tidak keberatan jika menemaniku sehari ini saja?"

" Tidak, jika kau yang memintanya." gadis itu tertawa lagi. "Ayo, kita tidak mungkin akan berdiri lama disini jika tidak ingin tertumpuk butiran salju." langkah kaki gadis itu mendahului Eren yang tengah mematung di tempatnya.

"Hey, tunggu aku." tak lama, Eren pun bergeming. Raut wajahnya tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa bahagia. Sudah beberapa bulan lamanya, ia tak bertemu gadis yang selalu menjadi alasan ia tersenyum. Ia mengejar langkah gadis berkulit seputih salju itu. Kali ini toko yang menjual pernak pernik natal akan menjadi tujuan mereka. Walau hari ini suhu masih dingin, para penduduk sipil tetap saja sibuk berlalu lalang. Gadis itu hilang diantara kerumunan penduduk sipil yang hendak menyebrang. Iris _emerald_ -nya mencari sosok itu. Eren mencarinya ke seberang jalan. Tiba – tiba ada seseorang yang menepuk pundak kirinya.

"Mencariku?" tanya gadis itu. Surai pendeknya melambai ketika kendaraan penduduk sipil melaju cepat melewati mereka.

"Kau ini, jika tiba – tiba kau tersesat bagaimana? Kau bahkan belum memberiku _contact person._ " Eren mendadak menceramahi si gadis.

"Eren, apa kau lupa? Aku sudah pernah tinggal disini selama belasan tahun. Bahkan aku sudah bisa menghafal jalanan ini. Kau tak perlu khawatir Eren."

"Siapa tahu tempo hari kau melupakan rute jalanan kota sibuk ini." Eren terkekeh. Mereka melanjutkan langkah mereka yang terhenti.

"Lalu bagaimana keadaanmu selama di Kyoto?" tanya Eren.

Gadis di sebelahnya mendesah. "Meniti pendidikan tinggi disana lama kelamaan menjadi beban untukku. Bahkan, hari – hari seperti orang bekerja, istirahat pun seperti lamanya kau mengedipkan mata. Maka itu, aku lebih senang saat tiba di Shinjuku." keluhnya. Benar saja, Kyoto adalah distrik pendidikan di Jepang. Untuk meniti pendidikan disana pun harus mempunyai intelegent tinggi.

"Mengedipkan mata?" Eren menaikkan satu alisnya. Tampaknya ia kebingungan.

"Ya, sangat cepat." kata gadis itu. Gadis tampak bersemangat. Menandakan bahwa bahagianya ia sekarang, setelah melepas beban yang ia bawa dari Kyoto. "Lihat! Salju turun" serunya kembali ketika melihat salju turun membasahi _boot_ kulitnya. Salju mulai turun dengan damai. Eren menyunggingkan seulas enyum. Suasana suka cita sangat terasa kental saat itu. Orang – rang berlalu lalang mencari apapun untuk natal. Iris mereka melihat sekeliling. Pohon natal di beberapa sudut sudah terpasang dengan apiknya. Bahkan, anak – anak terlalu ceria untuk menggoda santa claus yang juga berada di beberapa sudut kota untuk membagikan hadiah kecil. Langkah mereka konstan hingga membawa mereka ke jarak yang semakin jauh dari titik awal mereka bertemu.

"Malam natal ini, kau kemana?" tanya Eren penuh harap. Sepertinya ia tidak memiliki teman malam natal kali ini.

"Aku baru saja menempati apartemenku yang baru. Kupikir aku akan membenahi apartemen untuk malam ini."

"Apa kau keberatan jika aku mampir malam ini?"

"Tentu, datanglah, tidak ada orang di apartemen. Lagipula malam nanti aku akan memasak kalkun untuk natal, mungkin kau bisa membantu sedikit."

Pada akhirnya, mereka sampai di sebuah toko mini yang menjual pernak – pernik pohon natal.

* * *

Pagi itu langit terlihat tidak cukup cerah. Masih ada sisa – sisa badai kemarin malam. Hal itu tetap saja tak menghalangi warga sipil Shinjuku untuk beraktivitas. Mikasa berjalan keluar dari kamarnya menuju balkon di depan ruang tengah. Benar saja, pot bunga yang jatuh berserakan terlihat di pandangannya. Ia membenahi pot bunga itu, meletakannya di pagar beton pembatas balkon. Sejenak ia memandang ke bawah ke arah jalanan. Memandang salju yang tertumpuk dan orang – orang berseliweran seperti biasa selama musim dingin.

Bodohnya ia hampir lupa jika pagi ini ia harus ke _bar_ , apalagi dia belum menyiapkan _breakfast_ untuk Levi. Ia menyudahi melihat pemandangan umum itu dan segera mengangkat kakinya ke dapur.

Di bilik mereka, Levi mengerjapkan matanya. Iris semu birunya terlihat. Beberapa kali kelopaknya mengerjap memfokuskan pandangan yang agak kabur. Sinar matahari menembus jendela hingga memperlihatkan efek _tyndall_ -nya. Levi terbatuk ketika debu yang terlihat saat efek _tyndall itu_ melayang memasuki rongga hidungnya. 'aku harus membersihkan kamar ini' batinnya. Padahal kamar ini sudah terlihat sangat bersih. Ia beranjak dari ranjang.

Baru saja ia akan mengambil peralatan kebersihan. Bau _croissant_ sudah tercium dari dapur. Ia meletakkan seperangkat alat kebersihan itu. Mungkin _breakfast_ terlebih dahulu akan lebih baik, pikirnya. Ia melihat samar – samar dari balik tirai bermanik cangkang kerang, bayangan Mikasa sedang menyiapkan _breakfast_. Levi menghampirinya.

" _Croissant_?" tanya lelaki minimalis itu.

"Ya, Hanji bilang kau merindukan kuliner khas kampung halamanmu dan kudengar lagi dari orang itu, kau sangat menyukai _croissant_ bukan?" Mikasa bertanya balik, melirik Levi sebentar kemudian kembali melihat _croissant_ yang sudah matang dan mengeluarkannya dari oven. Penampilannya pagi ini sungguh buruk. Benar – benar seperti ibu – ibu rumah tangga yang sudah memiliki tiga anak. Bedanya, Mikasa tidak memilikinya.

"Aku bahkan tidak ingat kalau aku pernah mengatakannya pada Hanji." Levi mengelak.

"Aku tidak begitu tahu menahu. Tapi, maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu hari ini. Aku harus ke _bar._ Jadi aku hanya membuatkan ini." katanya sembari menuangkan espresso ke dalam cangkir.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau seorang pemilik _bar_ bahkan lebih sibuk daripada seorang mayor muda." sindir Levi.

"Ya, aku tahu kau berbicara tentangku." Mikasa mendelik kemudian melepas _apron_ -nya.

Levi terkekeh dan menatap Mikasa yang sedari tadi dengan sibuknya mondar – mandir di dapur. "Aku tidak benar – benar mengatakannya."

"Baiklah, terserahmu saja. Sepuluh menit lagi aku akan berangkat." Mikasa membawa hidangan pagi ke meja makan. Lalu dengan cepat ia menghambur ke bilik mandi.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Mikasa sudah berdandan dengan apiknya. Ia menghampiri meja makan dimana Levi berada. "Kau tidak usah menungguku jika aku pulang malam lagi. Sampai jumpa." Mikasa berlalu dari hadapan _lifemate-_ nya dan menyambar _coat_ yang terlihat kebesaran jika dikenakannya.

"Tunggu, kau melupakan sesuatu." Levi memperingatkan lalu menghampirinya.

"Apa?" kening Mikasa berkerut. "Aku tidak bisa melakukan hal lagi jika kau menyuruhku." keluhnya ketika melihat jam ditangannya.

"Jika kau menyadarinya, yang kau bawa itu adalah mantelku." kata Levi. Mikasa memperhatikan kembali mantel yang ia bawa. Lalu ia menukarkannya dengan mantel miliknya.

"Ohh.. Maaf." Mikasa segera berjalan keluar apartemennya dan menuju _bar_ yang sudah dua tahun lamanya berdiri di distrik Harajuku. Sangking terburunya, bunyi ketukan _boot_ -nya terdengar sampai ke dalam apartemen mereka. Dari balik pintu apartemen yang tertutup itu, seorang lelaki minimalis terkekeh melihat ulah Mikasa.

* * *

Eren melihat gadis itu membawa banyak barang bawaan. Sepertinya ia kesusahan, apalagi dengan tubuh mininya. "Eren, bisa bawakan ini untukku?"pada akhirnya ia pun meminta bantuan Eren. "Tanpa kau memintanya pun aku akan membawakannya untukmu." Eren mengambil beberapa _paper bag_ disamping gadis itu. "Kau tidak berubah, sama seperti yang dulu." gadis itu tersenyum sembari mengangkat _paper bag_ satunya.

"Eren, apa kau tidak keberatan untuk mampir sebentar di _bar_ kopi? Sepertinya kaki – kakiku mulai membeku, aku kesulitan berjalan." gadis itu menggerak – gerakkan kakinya yang berbalut _boot._ Tiba – tiba Eren membungkukkan badannya membelakangi gadis itu. "Naiklah." katanya.

"Kau yakin akan menggendongku beserta barang bawaan ini sampai _bar_ kopi?" ekspresi gadis itu nampak ragu.

"Ya, lagipula kita akan berjalan lambat jika kaki – kakimu membeku sementara salju akan semakin deras. Cepatlah." lalu gadis itu mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Eren. "Demi Tuhan, kau sedikit lebih berat sekarang." lanjutnya sembari berjalan.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu turunkan aku saja." gadis itu berusaha turun dari punggung Eren

"Tidak – tidak, aku tidak benar – benar mengatakannya, dan bisakah kau merenggangkan tanganmu itu? Aku sedikit tercekik."

"Ohh.. _gomen_." gadis itu merenggangkan pegangannya.

" _Bar_ kopi milik Mikasa berada tak jauh dari sini. Jadi kau tak perlu khawatir denganku." gumam Eren. Salju semakin deras menjelang malam natal. Eren merapatkan mantelnya. Bodohnya, tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang membawa payung. Padahal musim dingin sudah hampir sebulan berlalu.

"Eren, kau bilang dekat, tapi sudah lima belas menit kita berjalan. Apakah sudah dekat?" tanya gadis itu.

"Sebentar lagi sampai. Kau lihat bangunan urban di depan sana? Itu dia tempatnya." kata Eren sembari menunjuk tempat yang dimaksudnya. Gadis itu menyipitkan matanya agar bias bangunan tersebut dapat jelas terlihat. Mereka terus berjalan menuju _bar_ kopi. Beberapa toko mereka lalui. Menampilkan penawaran menjelang natal, bahkan hari ini adalah puncaknya. Dari jendela kaca sudah terlihat antrian yang mengular, penuh akan penduduk sipil yang gila akan diskon, terutama wanita.

* * *

" _Miss,_ ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu." Mina memanggil Mikasa yang sedang sibuk memisahkan bubuk kopi di almari penyimpanan. Almari penyimpanan tepat berada di balik meja peracikan dipisahkan oleh sebuah tembok berkayu, sehingga Mina harus mengeraskan suaranya. Merasa dirinya terpanggil ia menoleh ke arah pegawainya yang selalu berpenampilan seperti _maid_ dengan _dress_ khas berwarna hitam putih juga jangan lupakan _hairband_ yang selalu menempel diatas kepalanya. Tetapi beberapa detik kemudian Mikasa malah kembali menatap beberapa bungkusan bubuk kopi di hadapannya.

"Aku sedang sibuk Mina, tunggu sebentar. Tolong katakan pada orang itu, aku sedang sibuk." Mikasa kembali pada pekerjaannya. "Mina, jangan lupa buatkan pesanan untuk meja lima." lanjutnya.

"Baik _miss,_ bisa tolong ambilkan bubuk americano untukku? Di etalase sudah habis." Mina sedikit mengeraskan suaranya karena di _bar_ pun sangat bising karena banyaknya pengunjung, kemudian mengintip Mikasa dari balik tembok.

"Ya, tangkap ini." teriakan Mikasa disusul bungkusan kopi yang melayang begitu saja. Untung saja gadis berpenampilan seperti _maid_ itu sudah pandai menangkap sesuatu. Kemudian Mina mulai meracik kopi seperti yang diajarkan Mikasa.

Sebenarnya, hampir seluruh orang di distrik Harajuku tahu bahwa kopi buatan mereka memang memiliki cita rasa tersendiri dan tidak pernah sepi pengunjung. Apalagi saat di musim dingin seperti ini. Hampir sepanjang musim, _bar_ mereka selalu padat pengunjung. Terkadang hal itu membuat Mikasa tidak tidur seharian, tetapi setimpal dengan pendapatannya. Kopi yang mereka jual pun tidak sembarang jenis kopi. Mereka meng _import_ -nya dari berbagai negara. Hari ini pun _bar_ seperti biasa ramainya. Bahkan malam ini mencapai puncaknya, karena malam ini adalah malam natal. Mina mendesah panjang. Dari pagi sampai siang menjelang sore pun ia belum mendapatkan lima menit istirahatnya.

"Mina, siapa orang yang ingin menemuiku?" pertanyaan Mikasa membuat si pemilik nama menoleh ketika usai dengan tugasnya.

"Lelaki berumur sekitar tiga tahun diatasmu, bersurai gelap, tingginya hampir sama denganmu. Sebentar." Mata Mina melihat ke sekeliling _bar_ , pandangannya berhenti ketika melihat orang yang dimaksud berada di sudut ruangan. "Itu orangnya _miss._ " katanya sembari menunjuk orang yang dimaksudnya. Mikasa melihat ke arah orang itu dan menyipitkan matanya. Sedetik kemudian ia memutar manik matanya.

Dengan malas ia berjalan menuju orang itu. "Kau?!" sontak orang yang menjadi lawan bicaranya pun menoleh ke arahnya setelah pandangannya terfokus pada jalanan Harajuku. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" tanya perempuan itu lagi.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat seberapa sibuk ketika kau berada di _bar-_ mu." kata orang itu.

"Levi... Apa kau tidak memiliki kesibukan lain selain melihatku di tempat kerja?" Mikasa menekan nada bicaranya di akhir frase.

"Tidak, aku sudah mengambil cuti natal mulai hari ini. Apartemen sudah kubersihkan walaupun sudah bersih kau tahu. Lagipula apa salahnya jika seorang suami mendatangi istrinya? Bukankah itu suatu bentuk kepedulian."

"Tetapi Levi, _gomen..._ aku sedang sangat sibuk sekarang, aku tak bisa menemanimu saat ini." Mikasa mengetuk perlahan meja kayu di depannya. "Baiklah, aku akan pulang lebih awal. Tentunya kau tidak akan keberatan menungguku, hm?" lanjutnya.

"Bagus." Levi mengelus puncak kepalanya. "Dan tentunya kau juga tidak keberatan jika aku meminta sesuatu bukan? Buatkan secangkir _espresso_ untukku seperti yang kau buatkan pagi tadi." tepat saat Levi diam, terdengar suara bel yang bergoyang ketika tersenggol pintu masuk, pertanda ada orang yang mengunjungi _bar_. Seketika Mikasa melihat orang yang baru saja masuk ke _bar-_ nya. Sepertinya ia mengenali orang itu. Dua orang yang tampak familiar di matanya, satu orang laki – laki dan satu orang perempuan. Raut mukanya mendadak gelisah. "Tunggu sebentar Levi." katanya sebelum ia meninggalkan tempat duduknya.

Ketika ia akan kembali menuju meja peracik, ia melewati orang itu dan berpura – pura tidak melihatnya. Suara si laki – laki itu terdengar ketika menyapanya "Mikasa? Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, ia menoleh "Ohh, hai Eren. Aku? Ya, seperti yang kau lihat." Mikasa tergagap.

Eren menaikkan satu alisnya. "Ahh..aku tau kau sedang sibuk hari ini. Dari caramu berjalan, kau terlihat sedang terburu – buru tadi. Baiklah, lanjutkan." Eren buru – buru menyudahi perkataannya, mengingat Mikasa sangat sibuk saat – saat ini. Mikasa hanya melemprkan senyum kepada saudaranya itu sebelum ia kembali ke balik meja peracikan.

Tetapi belum sepenuhnya Mikasa membalikkan tubuhnya, sepasang iris _sapphire_ perempuan yang bersama Eren mendeliknya dengan tajam. Untuk beberapa detik lamanya mereka bertatap mata. Tatapan yang seolah mengintimidasi satu sama lain. Sepertinya mereka sudah pernah mengenal satu sama lain. Namun Mikasa cepat – cepat kembali ke balik meja peracikan.

* * *

Malam natal sudah tiba. Kemeriahannya bahkan sudah terlihat semenjak sore. Mikasa melepas lelahnya. Ia bersandar di pagar pembatas balkon dan melihat ke arah jalanan di bawahnya. Hiruk pikuk Shinjuku lebih padat dari biasanya. Shinjuku merupakan _center_ penting di prefektur Tokyo. Tidak heran jika setiap harinya padat akan warga sipil. Angin malam berhembus menerbangkan rambut hitamnya, sehitam langit malam itu. Dingin mulai menusuk tulang. Tiba – tiba ia teringat dahulu ketika merayakan malam natal bersama keluarga kecilnya. Senyumnya merekah ketika ia mengingat kala itu ia mendapat kado natal dari sang ayah. Namun senyumnya menghilang ketika ia mengingat kepergian ayahnya. Raut mukanya menjadi suram, berbanding terbalik dengan suasana yang seharusnya penuh dengan suka cita. "Mikasa? Kau diluar?" ia mendengar namanya terpanggil dan melihat ke arah Levi.

"Kau tidak merayakan malam natal bersama rekan kerjamu?" Mikasa malah balik bertanya ketika Levi sudah menghampirinya tepat di depannya.

"Tidak, bukankah seharusnya aku menghabiskan malam ini denganmu." kata Levi.

"Ya, baiklah." Mikasa kembali bersandar dan melihat ke bawah.

"Mikasa, disini dingin." Levi menghangatkan telapak tangannya.

"Lalu mengapa kau disini jika kau merasakan dingin?" tanya Mikasa yang sedang memandang jalanan ibukota. Gemerlapan lampu sepertinya menarik perhatiannya. Tiba – tiba Levi memeluk pinggang rampingnya dari belakang "Tentu saja untuk meghangatkanmu. Kau tahu, baju yang kau kenakan itu cukup tipis." Mikasa menoleh ke belakang. Seketika, iris mereka bertemu. Jika ditatap dalam – dalam, mereka memiliki perasaan yang sama. Berbeda saat sebelum mereka menikah atau bahkan sampai dua hari setelah menikah. Kesimpulannya, tak semua perjodohan berujung pada perceraian.

Mikasa membalikkan badanya dan memeluk Levi erat. "Aku merindukan _otousan_." gumamnya.

"Ingatkan aku, besok kita akan ke pemakaman." Levi berbisik.

-To Be Continued-

.

.

.

Reply Review :

Yeoja681 : Haihai ^^ mungkin si pembunuh ga suka sama perempuan yang deket sm Levi, wkwks :v btw, Eren muncul nihh di chapter 5, terima kasih atas reviewnya ^^

xicm : ehh ehh ternyata Levi yang masuk, bikin kaget aja ni si kokoh :| terima kasih atas reviewnya ^^

Plovercrest : reviewer paling setia nihh, annie - arthuria emang klop, sama sama psychonya wkwks :v lah Mikasa - Levi semakin menjadi, semoga mereka bukan incaran annie - arthuria :3 wkwks, terima kasih atas reviewnya ^^

nuruko03 : kyaaaa... terimakasih nuruko-san, saya pasti melanjutkan fict ini, terima kasih atas reviewnya ^^

Akhirnya tiba di penghujung chapter 5 ^^ saya harap para reaader tetap setia membaca walaupun kedepannya saya bakal jarang update :'( ok, terimakasih saya haturkan untuk beberapa soulmate yang bener - bener mendukung saya, reviewer, reader yang mengikuti dan memfavoritkan fic ini, serta 'silent reader' yang mlipir(mampir) di fic ini :( semoga keberuntungan selalu menyertai kalian^^ sampai jumpa di chapter 6 ^^ saya pamit undur diri.


End file.
